Yaoi no koten
by OwlsandDragons
Summary: OS numéro 3. Sora s'émerveille de la neige et l'atmosphère romantique qui lui est propre le pousse à prendre de nouvelles résolutions... le truc, c'est qu'il n'a peut-être pas besoin de chercher trop loin. SoRiku.
1. Servez leur le thé en t shirt moulant

Bonjouuur :D

Voici un OS écrit pour un défi sur le thème du printemps 8D les phrases en italique que vous pourrez voir en dessous sont les citations et éléments que j'ai choisis.

Haaah, je me suis beaucoup inspirée de ma vie pour cet OS xD en tout cas, pour les lieux et les alentours du Starbucks...

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, encore moins les lieux.

* * *

_Avril a mis un esprit de jeunesse partout_  
_x_  
_La fantaisie est un perpétuel printemps_  
_x_  
_Renaissance_

_

* * *

_

« C'est une bien étrange question que tu nous poses là… » remarqua Axel.

« Tu veux dire, comment on a su pour l'autre ? » s'enquit Roxas.

« Ouais, enfin… qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à vous lancer ? » reprit Sora.

« Moi je sais pas… »

« Attends voir… ah, moi oui ! Je me souviens ! »

« Hein ? De quoi ? »

Sora reprit une gorgée de son thé thaï préparé avec soin par le beau serveur au regard pénétrant. Axel affichait un grand sourire énigmatique par-dessus son bol de café fumant tandis que Roxas essayait de lui arracher un semblant de réponse.

« Dis-moi alors ! » geignit une nouvelle fois le blond.

« C'est bon, j'attendais juste que Sora se désintéresse du cul du serveur. »

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'écria l'intéressé en rougissant.

« Je disais donc… tu vois, je connaissais Roxas depuis quelques mois déjà. »

« C'était quand à peu près ? »

« Encore au lycée, en première. Ma sœur avait une amie, genre les trips de bestah, tu vois ? Ça leur arrivait souvent d'acheter les mêmes fringues, et je te dis pas comment elles avaient l'air connes dans la rue… surtout que ma sœur avait du ventre et l'autre était maigre comme ça. »

Axel brandit son petit doigt avec un hochement de tête plutôt brusque.

« Ah ouais, je me souviens. » dit Roxas en posant sa tête contre l'épaule du grand roux. « Elle faisait des crises de boulimie ou un truc du genre… »

« Nan, pas encore. La boulimie est venue après, quand les parents lui ont offert un ordi portable. Le psy a dit à mes vieux qui m'ont dit après que ce qu'elle faisait là c'était de l'hyperphagie… enfin, tu vois quoi. N'empêche que Kairi était grosse à l'époque, et que sa copine, je crois qu'elle s'appelait Naminé ou quelque chose du genre, était maigre, alors t'imagines comment ça faisait pour porter le même t-shirt… une grosse différence, c'est le mot. Elles étaient pathétiques, je te dis. Un jour, elles se sont disputées. Une semaine après, il y avait le vide grenier du quartier. C'est là que je m'étais payé une Nintendo 64 et Zelda à 5000 munnies. Vexen m'avait fait un prix »

« Quoi ? 5000 munnies ? La chance ! » s'exclama Sora. « Quand j'étais petit, mes parents avaient payé le quadruple, merde ! Ils m'en veulent encore, et c'est pas peu dire ! »

« Ouais. Bref, moi j'étais partit à Midgar pour un tournoi de Blitzball, qu'on avait perdu d'ailleurs. Alors bon, moi, j'aimais déjà Rox' à cette époque. »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? » fit Roxas en le fusillant du regard. « Tu couchais avec n'importe qui, même avec Naminé justement ! »

« C'est parce qu'elle avait pas de formes et qu'elle était blonde justement, on aurait dit toi ! »

« Oh mais… ! »

Axel immobilisa son petit ami déchainé en passant ses bras autour de lui et le serra fort jusqu'à le faire suffoquer. Amusé, Sora ne prêtait même plus attention aux autres clients du Starbucks qui les regardaient avec dégoût. Leur dispute se termina dans un baiser passionné qui les fit s'écrouler sur le fauteuil et le plus jeune dû les rappeler à l'ordre en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Brêêêêf, je disais… » gloussa le roux. « J'étais pas là, ce qui explique pourquoi Roxas est parti tout seul comme un grand se payer des trucs. Quitte acheter des fringues. Naminé habitait dans le même quartier que nous, tu vois… et elle avait un stand. »

« Oh ! » fit Roxas, semblant réaliser où voulait en venir Axel. « Axel… »

« Ouais, j'ai réalisé que Roxas était gay quand il s'est ramené chez moi avec le même t-shirt que ma sœur. Tu vois, déjà, Rox' portait – il porte toujours d'ailleurs – euh… ah oui, des vêtements plutôt serrés, ou en tout cas pas larges, toujours à la bonne taille. Bah tout d'abord j'ai pas trop réalisé que c'était un t-shirt de fille, il était aussi serré que les autres, peut être plus, mais bon, ça lui allait vraiment bien, tu vois… et avec son jean bien moulant, bref, ce jour là il était tout particulièrement craquant. Ouais, bon, enfin, ce jour là j'avais pas réalisé ; seulement le soir, quand j'ai vu ma sœur trier ses vêtements (devenus trop larges, elle se faisait déjà vomir) et foutre le même t-shirt que Roxas dans un carton. Quand je lui ai demandé qu'est-ce que c'était, elle m'a dit que c'était les « paires » d'elle et Naminé. Là ça a fait tilt. »

« Ça a pris du temps quand même. » commenta Sora.

« Tu peux parler ! T'es toujours aussi aveugle mon petit. Enfin, ce soir-là, juste après, j'ai pris le téléphone et je l'ai appelé. »

« Aaaah ! C'est pour ça que t'avais un fou rire au tel' ! »

« On s'est retrouvés, je l'ai embrassé, ça l'a emballé direct et bam, c'était une nuit torride. »

« N'empêche que les barrières me faisaient mal aux cuisses. »

« Bah tu voulais qu'on aille où ? C'était l'endroit le plus clean ! »

Sora avait chaud mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face à de telles débilités débitées par ses cousins. Roxas, fils de la sœur de sa mère et Axel, celui du mari de la sœur de son père. Le monde était vraiment petit.

« Et toi Roxas ? »

« Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça ? » dit Axel avec un sourire taquin.

« Savoir s'il est gay ou quoi, tu crois quoi… c'est de famille, chez les Paopou. T'es un Paopou toi d'ailleurs ? »

« Ouais, de chez ma grand-mère, mais ça compte pas j'ai pas le nom de famille. »

« Excusez moi, je peux vous débarrasser ? » fit une voix que Sora qualifia de sensuelle.

Le beau serveur s'était penché vers eux, et, en voyant les regards inquisiteurs que leur jetait le couple, Sora comprit qu'il était percé à jour.

Il se sentit défaillir quand ses beaux cheveux d'argent effleurèrent sa joue, dégageant une agréable senteur de sapin, et cessa de respirer quand il croisa son regard électrisant, glacial et surprenant. Une couleur aussi claire, vue de près, lui faisait une étrange impression - stupéfiante, tout simplement captivante.

« Excusez-moi » fit-il après avoir frôlé le bras nu de Sora, et ce dernier lui répondit dans un babillage incompréhensible.

Une fois disparu dans les cuisines, le couple se pencha sur la table basse, comme deux commères en quête de nouveautés – ou bien décidées à lui arracher des aveux.

« T'es pas un habitué du Starbucks, toi ? » s'enquit Axel.

« … »

« Je comprends mieux tes questions. Tu veux savoir si tu es gay. »

« Mais non, il veut savoir si le serveur, lui, est gay ! »

« Pas con… bon, je te le dis Soso, vu comme il t'a maté, c'est clair que tu lui plais. »

Sora cacha son visage dans ses mains et murmura :

« Je peux pas en être sûr. Comment je pourrais ? Et est-ce-que j'arriverais vraiment à faire quelque chose ? »

« L'avenir nous le dira. » déclara le blond en posant une main encourageante sur l'avant bras du jeune déprimé.

* * *

Il ne pouvait enlever son regard de la glace. Il ne pouvait pas sortir comme ça, pas avec des cernes plus grosses que l'espace entre ses doigts écartés.

Sora sourit à cette comparaison et songea emprunter son anticerne à sa sœur, puis se ravisa. Elle le tabasserait avec sa force titanesque et se moquerait de lui pour les dix ans qu'il lui resterait à vivre en sa compagnie.

Il ne tarda pas à entendre la sonnette d'entrée et reposa son peigne inutile, descendant d'un pas fébrile ouvrir la porte à son amie.

« Sora! » hurla Xion avant de se jeter à son cou, imitée par le jeune homme.

« T'as grandi! J'y crois pas! »

« Comment ça? T'insinues que je suis petite? »

« Attends, j'ai une tête de plus que toi! »

« Menteur! »

Une fois que la plus jeune fut fixée sur son infériorité, elle offrit à son presque frère un immense sourire.

« Tiens! T'as enlevé tes bagues! »

« Ouais, hein! »

« Ça te va bien! »

« Encore heureux ! Imagine si des dents droites, ça m'allait pas… ! »

Un silence lourd de sens s'installa entre ces deux amis d'enfances et Sora ne résista pas à ensevelir la jeune fille sous une autre étreinte, sautillant comme un enfant qui aurait rencontré le père Noël.

« Mais dis-moi, t'as pas froid comme ça ? » s'enquit-il en observant la tenue de la jeune fille.

Elle portait un simple t-shirt et un jean serré, le tout sans jaquette ni écharpe.

« Mais non ! Il fait chaud ! On est en avril quand même. Alors ! On va où ? »

Souriante, la mère de Sora observait l'échange, accoudée à la porte de la cuisine, un doseur empli de lait à la main et le visage barbouillé de farine. Tous deux avaient grandi, c'était indéniable. À quelle vitesse et, surtout, quand, nul ne le savait. Ces deux bambins dont la bouille était auparavant recouverte de bave et de terre se montraient désormais soignés et maquillée pour l'une, rasé pour l'autre. Elle referma la porte, non sans une certaine stupeur derrière ces presque adultes et soupira. Le temps passait bien trop vite.

Repoussant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, la mère de famille retourna à ses gâteaux, sifflotant une berceuse quelconque.

* * *

« Je vais tous les jours au Starbucks, merci bien… ! »

« Je suis un habitué, vas-y, quoi ! »

« C'est bien parce que c'est toi ! »

« Tu me le feras pas croire à moi ! Si j't'avais pas dit pour Axel… »

Sora n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'avait été un véritable parcours du combattant pour amener une Xion qu'il surnommerait désormais de « rebelle » à son endroit favori. S'il n'avait pas brandi comme ultime atout un faux rendez-vous programmé avec Axel et compagnie – qu'il se devait d'organiser en toute discrétion avec son portable, le jeune homme n'aurait pas vendu sa peau bien chère. Désormais boudeuse, Xion observait les clients d'un œil morne, sirotant son frappucino avec amertume.

« Il était pas mal, le serveur. » grogna-t-elle.

« L'argenté ? J'avoue. »

Plus personne ne le lâchait avec ce garçon. Axel avait un jour eu la bonne idée de regarder sur sa plaque et de l'informer de son nom : Riku.

Dès lors, il avait eu du mal à se retenir d'écrire son nom partout. Sora avait sa fierté, tout de même. Ses cahiers se contentaient d'être recouverts d'esquisses du jeune homme, aux yeux difformes et trop grands par rapport aux proportions réelles, aux lèvres pulpeuses et au sourire plus qu'aguicheur. En voyant ses croquis, Roxas l'avait traité « d'otaku », de pervers et d'artiste.

Sora ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, et ses lacunes en ce domaine se manifestaient surtout lors des commandes au guichet. Il ne savait si les regards qu'il s'imaginait taquins, prometteurs ou bien encore attendris de Riku sur lui étaient bien ce que son imagination lui hurlait. Tout ce qu'il sentait était l'adrénaline de l'instant, ses battements de cœur précipités et la chaleur qui montait, ses bégayements et le soulagement de s'en être sorti une fois encore. Peut-être étaient-ce ces moments fous qui l'appelaient à revenir chaque jour au Starbucks et observer de loin son Riku.

Un signe. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était un signe.

Main dans la main, le rouquin et le blond taquinaient la sœur du premier. En effet, elle était bien maigre, comme ne tarda pas à lui faire remarquer Xion. Sora plissa les yeux à leur vue. Ils portaient le même t-shirt grisâtre aux motifs féminins, extrêmement moulants. S'ils étaient beaux, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils se moquaient une fois encore de lui.

« Je vais vous massacrer. »

« Faut pas ! » répliqua Axel en s'asseyant à ses côtés, lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Il fait chaud aujourd'hui. »

« C'est pour ça qu'on a pris les places dehors » répondit Xion, serrée fort par Kairi.

« Le pauvre Sora doit en mourir de chagrin. »

« Ça va hein… » grogna l'intéressé, caché derrière sa boisson.

« Comment ça ? » s'étonna Xion.

« Sora a le béguin pour le serveur décoloré. » déclara Kairi, renfrognant encore plus le brun dans son siège.

« Je l'ai trouvé sur facebook d'ailleurs ! » ajouta Roxas.

« J'y crois pas ! Sora, t'es gay ? » s'exclama Xion.

« T'as pris du temps à t'en rendre compte ! » se moqua le blond.

« Tu l'as trouvé comment ? » dit Axel.

« Sur le groupe du Starbucks du Couchant, j'ai tapé Riku dans recherche et bam ! Y a pas 36 mille décolorés à la Cité, hein… »

« Et… ? » fit Sora.

« Il est célib. »

« Mais encore ? » reprit Axel, attrapant la main de son bien aimé en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

« Il a dix-neuf ans. »

« Ah ouais, quand même » dit Kairi en soupirant. « Moi j'abandonne. »

« Parce que t'avais espéré ? » répliqua Sora, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. « Okay, merci les gars, mais je vais me débrouiller avec ce Riku tout seul. »

Il y eut un petit silence stupéfait et la tablée éclata de rire.

Pour deux raisons, en fait.

Il était invraisemblable d'imaginer Sora entreprendre quoique ce soit en matière de relations amoureuses. Il se retrouvait dépourvu de « couilles » - comme on dit dans le langage des rues - dans tout ce qui mettait en scène un quelconque désir. C'est pour cela qu'il avait pris tant de temps à se mettre avec Squall, après de multiples flirts sans le moindre lendemain. Ses jambes jouaient des castagnettes à chaque altercation avec une probable conquête et ses joues témoignaient sans plus attendre de son embarras.

La deuxième raison s'avérait être la présence de l'intéressé qui se tenait derrière Sora, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, son plateau vide à la main. Les amis du brun avaient déjà remarqué que c'était Riku qui venait débarrasser leur table à chaque fois. Leur étonnement, ce jour-là, se trouvait uniquement déclenché par la force du hasard qui avait amené le serveur au bon endroit, pile au bon moment. Pourquoi sa venue s'était-elle faite par l'angle mort de Sora ? Nul ne le savait.

Le garçon était malin, quoiqu'eussent pensé ses amis, et il comprit la situation sans avoir besoin de se retourner. Le visage rougeâtre, il reposa sa boisson sur la table avec force, attrapa maladroitement son sac à bandoulière et quitta la terrasse d'un pas pressant, retenant avec courage les larmes d'humiliation qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Axel redoubla de rires tandis que Roxas essayait de se calmer, fixant Riku à travers ses yeux larmoyants. Il dit d'une voix entrecoupée de gloussements :

« On dirait pas, mais c'était pas voulu… »

Kairi et Xion poussèrent des hurlements de rire. Les passants et autres clients les observaient avec des yeux ronds. Le groupe le plus proche de leur table réclama le silence et Roxas leur répondit à l'aide d'un doigt d'honneur.

« Je veux bien vous croire, vu comment il a réagi. » répondit Riku d'une belle voix qui arracha un sourire à Roxas, qui répliqua :

« On aurait très bien pu avoir tout prévu, et faire en sorte de discuter de ça exprès pour faire avancer les choses. »

La peau blanche de l'intéressé tourna au rosé et, alors qu'il débarrassait la table, il répondit :

« Vous alliez prévoir que je passerais par derrière ? »

« Non. » dit simplement Roxas. « C'est bien pour ça que je dis que c'était pas voulu. »

« Oui, je sais. »

« Et ? » s'enquit Xion. « Tu vas faire quelque chose ? »

Riku l'observa un instant en fronçant les sourcils.

« Toi, c'est la première fois que tu viens. »

« J'habite à deux heures d'ici, j'suis la sœur de Sora. »

Sous le regard pesant de Kairi, Xion haussa les épaules. Les deux amis avaient souvent servi ce mensonge presque inexistant par le passé aux inconnus, faute de meilleure explication. Amis d'enfance ? L'expression n'était pas assez forte.

Kairi ôta sa jaquette et, s'éventant avec la main, poussa un long soupir. Axel attacha ses cheveux grâce à un vieil élastique détendu et Riku sourit.

« Il fait chaud, hein ? »

« Ça change de l'hiver, j'avoue. »

« Et tu vas faire quoi ? » reprit Xion.

« Désolé, j'ai d'autres tables à débarrasser. » répondit Riku en repartant à l'intérieur du café.

Les quatre amis poussèrent un long soupir.

« Il est aussi coincé que Sora. » dit Roxas.

« Non, quand même pas. » fit Xion « Lui, dans cette situation, aurait aussi fui. »

« Quelle poule mouillée. » commenta Axel. « Il a vraiment pas de couilles. »

« Pour certains, la définition de gay est d'être dépourvu de couilles, comme tu dis, alors la ferme. » répliqua Roxas.

« T'es méchant avec moi Roxy ! »

« Parce que t'es con ! »

Ils se disputèrent encore trois minutes avant d'échanger un baiser langoureux et plutôt suggestif. Les deux jeunes filles rougirent.

« On va mettre ça sur le compte du printemps… Xion, t'es habituée à H&M ? » demanda alors Kairi pour détourner l'attention du couple en chaleur.

« Je m'habille que là bas. » répondit l'intéressée. « Ça va faire deux ans. »

« Ah. Bah t'as pas remarqué… ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Le t-shirt de Sora… »

« Oh non ! » s'exclama Roxas en se séparant d'Axel, les lèvres étrangement violacées.

« Il aurait plus manqué qu'un bruit de succion pour que ça soit parfaitement écœurant. » commenta Kairi.

« Je me disais bien qu'il m'était familier ! » fit Xion « Sora portait le t-shirt de la collection de l'année dernière ! Celui avec le 86 dessus, que toutes les hippies s'étaient procurées ! »

« Sa sœur est une hippie. » commenta Kairi.

« Tifa ? Tu m'étonnes pas, elle traîne avec Cloud et Vincent. Ils passent leur temps dans les parcs à fumer le cannabis de Barett… » ajouta Axel, toujours aussi bien informé. « Je vois que Sora a voulu jouer dans les signes… »

« Je crois plutôt qu'il est aussi tête en l'air que moi. » dit Roxas en croisant les bras. « En tout cas, avec ça, c'est dur de se poser des questions sur son orientation sexuelle. Il profite de la chaleur pour mettre des manches courtes, mais il s'est bien fait remarquer pour le coup. »

« Nan Roxy. » répliqua le roux en passant un bras autour de son cou. « Je pense vraiment que pour cette fois, il a fait jouer sa cervelle. Sa question de l'aut' fois était pas innocente : il voulait trouver comment lui donner un signe. »

Un signe. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était un signe.

Riku sourit, penché sur une table de jeunes étudiantes l'observant à la dérobée, attrapant les tasses de café à moitié pleines et les assiettes de gâteaux émiettés. Il était temps pour lui de rendre visite à sa grande sœur…

* * *

Le printemps, contrairement à ce que beaucoup de personnes s'imaginent, est non seulement la saison des fleurs et de la renaissance mais aussi celle des pluies. Riku ne s'attendait pas, en cette belle matinée qu'était son jour de congé, à une telle averse (aussi, il était myope et avait ses lunettes en horreur : les nuages se profilant au loin étaient donc passés outre ses appréciations du soleil rosé de l'aube). En dix minutes, le temps avait basculé dans le gris et une averse s'était déversée sur ses vêtements de coton, imprégnant ce tissus autrefois doux et confortable pour venir geler sa peau. Quelle idée que de prendre son scooter !

Riku se traita donc de tous les noms durant l'heure que dura son trajet jusqu'à Radiant Garden. Tremblant, le garçon arriva chez sa sœur peu avant midi et se précipita à la porte en faisant hurler la sonnette dans toute la villa. Il entendit à peine un store se dérouler à l'étage supérieur et des bruits de pas sourds suivre des cris hystériques. Une magnifique jeune femme en peignoir ouvrit la porte avec brutalité et serra Riku dans ses bras sans se préoccuper de son état humide et le tira sans plus traîner à l'intérieur.

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé ? Regarde toi, t'es trempé comme c'est pas possible ! Viens, suis-moi ! »

Riku n'avait pas trop le choix et suivit sa sœur à l'étage après avoir rapidement ôté ses vieilles loques qui lui servaient de chaussures. Puisant dans les vêtements de son mari, elle dénicha un vieux bas de jogging et pullover à manches longues tout en lui assurant que ce dernier n'était pas nécessaire : elle pourrait ainsi profiter pleinement du beau torse de son « petit frère adoré ».

« C'est à cause de ce genre de remarques que je viens te rendre visite aussi peu souvent » dit-il d'un ton détaché en prenant la direction de la salle-de-bain.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! » répliqua sa sœur avec un beau sourire. « C'est un beau compliment que je te fais et toi tu te rebutes, comme ça, sans raison… Nooon ! Ne me dis pas que tu es modeste ! »

« Crois ce que tu veux ! » lança Riku à travers la porte refermée.

Il en ressortit chaudement habillé, et sa frange qui commençait à boucler à cause de l'humidité arracha un sourire attendri à sa sœur. Elle s'approcha et passa une main dans sa chevelure claire, tentant d'aplatir en vain ces quelques mèches rebelles qui lui donnaient une moue aussi mignonne.

« T'as pas changé, depuis tout ce temps… »

« Kadaj, arrête ! T'as pas besoin de te montrer aussi affective… »

Riku repoussa sa main d'un geste exaspéré avant d'être serré avec force par les bras de la jeune femme, le visage collé contre le peignoir de soie qui devait coûter une jolie petite fortune.

« Kadaj… »

« Excuse-moi. C'est juste que tu nous ressemble tellement… »

« Ah, merci, si c'est pour ressembler à quelqu'un comme toi… »

« T'es bête ! » répondit Kadaj en lui décoiffant la tête. « Descends et prépare-toi quelque chose à manger, moi je vais m'habiller. »

Et elle le poussa jusqu'à la sortie de la chambre sans plus de ménagement.

Kadaj habitait la villa d'une banlieue très huppée de Radiant Garden, ville d'aristocrates par définition déjà, ayant épousé un riche avocat qui l'entretenait avec brio. Kadaj avait une vie de people, et elle aimait ça.

Riku se fit chauffer du lait dans le micro-ondes et s'évertua à retrouver le chocolat en poudre dans les multiples meubles design qu'il avait toujours tenus en horreur. Kadaj redescendit alors qu'il tartinait son pain de confiture et il eût du mal à se dire que la déesse qui se tenait face à lui était vraiment un homme.

« Tu es magnifique. » dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Ses longs cheveux d'argent – dépigmentation héréditaire du cheveu qu'on pouvait retrouver chez son père et ses quatre frères – étaient tressés le long de son dos et elle avait enfilé une robe rose à la texture légère, s'arrêtant un peu au dessus de ses genoux et dont le bord était délimité par de la dentelle blanche. Elle portait un gilet de laine jaune par-dessus sa tenue qui faisait ressortir la blancheur craie de sa peau et jurait magnifiquement avec ses yeux turquoise soulignés de noir.

« Tes cheveux ont poussé un peu trop vite pour que ce soit naturel. »

« Ce sont des rajouts. » répondit Kadaj avec un sourire chaleureux. « Rufus les voulait longs, alors voila… En fait, ils sont toujours aussi courts qu'avant, ou presque. »

Riku leva tout simplement le pouce en avalant une gorgée de son chocolat chaud qui lui arracha des frissons dans tout le corps. La chair de poule se répandit même sur ses mains, résultant un sourire.

« Tu es même plus belle que la plupart des vraies filles que je croise dans la rue. »

« Comme si tu faisais attention à ce genre de détails. » soupira Kadaj.

« Je suis gay, je fais attention à mes rivales. »

« D'ailleurs, sur ce point là… ? Que deviennent tes amours ? »

« Oh, on y reviendra plus tard. » répliqua Riku. « C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a décidé à venir aujourd'hui, mais c'est secondaire. Assieds-toi, c'est conseillé. »

Kadaj obtempéra et tira la chaise du bar face à son frère, posant sa tête sur sa main, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Les négociations pouvaient commencer. Riku s'y lança le premier.

« Je peux – enfin - tout te rendre. Le fric, hein. Tout. Après, le simple fait de voir mon… honneur, comme tu dis, rétabli, ne me suffit pas, et je te connais : tu tiendras vraiment ta promesse ? »

« La tenir, ce n'est pas vraiment la question… »

« Te défile pas. Je peux tous vous oublier, là n'est pas le problème, si tu m'avoues ton, euh… vieux mensonge, je peux m'en sortir avec ton propre fric. Si tu tiens promesse, par contre, j'ai meilleur temps de faire ce qu'on avait prévu que glander dans les trucs de deuxième zone. »

Un soupir interminable s'échappa de la bouche de Kadaj qui baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, les yeux mi-clos.

« Tu m'avais juré, Kad'. »

« Riku… »

« Yazoo, Loz… Papa, même. Ils savaient que tu te défilerais. T'as peur de dehors. Ça te fout les boules, celles que t'as perdues dès que tu t'es transformé en femme. Yazoo se retient pas pour te cracher sa haine. »

Kadaj ferma les yeux, enfonça ses ongles dans sa joue.

« J'ai besoin de l'homme, le Kadaj qui faisait trembler tout Oxford, celui qui pourra faire jouer ses relations… » fit Riku sans tenir compte de sa voix vacillante. « Je t'en prie, Kad'… »

Sa main se posa sur celle de son frère agrippée au rebord de la chaise, la forçant à lâcher son appui et à entrelacer les doigts de son cadet. Leur proximité alors faisait se rencontrer leurs souffles, et le doux visage de Kadaj fermé à tout signe extérieur resta impassible alors que les lèvres de Riku allaient à l'encontre de son oreille.

« Ka-da-je… » reprit Riku pour l'agacer, un vague rictus sur les lèvres, avant de mordiller sensuellement le lobe qui s'offrait à lui.

Il sentit la répercussion des frissons qu'il lui procurait sur la joue de son frère et il revint plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son aîné qui se faisaient hésitants.

« Alors ? » murmura-t-il en collant leurs deux fronts.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence où Riku pouvait entendre les battements de cœur précipités de Kadaj. Enfin, ce dernier dit d'une voix tremblotante où un timide sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres rosées :

« Que deviennent tes amours ? »

Riku gloussa.

« T'aurais pas un t-shirt à me prêter ? »

* * *

Sora n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

Il devait y avoir une emprunte d'Axel et Roxas là-dessous.

Mais avant tout…

Ce type était tout simplement ridicule.

S'il avait pu trouver Roxas ou Axel beaux dans cet accoutrement, il ne s'était pas dit que pour porter quelque chose d'aussi serré, la carrure entrait aussi en jeu. Ses cousins étaient tous les deux plutôt fins, Axel étant doté d'une grande taille qui l'affinait et Roxas avait la même carrure que Sora : chétive. Le t-shirt au féminin que pouvait que leur seoir.

Il en était autrement pour Riku. Lui aussi était grand, lui aussi avait un visage aux traits fins, lui aussi avait des cheveux longs. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa carrure imposante et ses bras semblant sculptés dans de l'argile tant ils étaient parfaits : pas trop musclé ni trop peu, Sora le trouvait parfait, avec ses larges épaules et son buste taillé en V. Dès le premier regard, Sora n'avait songé qu'à se blottir tout contre lui.

Voila pourquoi le t-shirt au féminin ne lui seyait pas.

Voila pourquoi, arrivé au guichet, Sora fut pris d'un immense fou rire à la vue de la tenue excentrique de l'élu de son cœur. La situation gênante et l'adrénaline ne faisaient qu'empirer ses gloussements. Vêtu d'un baggy et d'un immonde t-shirt bleu bébé bien trop moulant, le tout empiré par le tablier vert des employés du Starbucks : Riku était tout simplement ridicule.

« E… Excu-cu-cusez moi, j-je… » parvint à prononcer Sora.

Xion l'accompagnait et tous deux étaient les seuls clients à une heure aussi matinale. Ebahie, elle regardait Sora se rendre ridicule – du moins, c'était son avis – sans pouvoir l'aider le moins du monde, trop stupéfaite qu'elle se trouvait en cet instant.

Le rire de Sora devait être contagieux car Riku se laissa prendre à son rire.

« Est-ce que… ça va ? » bégaya Xion, prise au dépourvu.

Une jeune serveuse blonde dont deux mèches jouaient avec l'apesanteur lui fit un signe négatif de la tête. Alors que les deux fous semblaient incapables de se ressaisir, elle décida de retourner chez Sora en priant pour qu'il ne perde pas tous ses moyens quand il reprendrait ses esprits.

Larxene – tel était le nom de l'employée – indiqua à Riku et Sora le chemin vers la sortie, agacée par leurs gloussements qui semblaient ne jamais vouloir se terminer. Dès qu'ils se furent calmés, ils se présentèrent au moyen de poignées de main vigoureuses. Sora s'était mis à bégayer mais cela n'avait plus trop d'importance car Riku faisait tout pour se mettre à l'aise.

Le soleil pointait au dessus des immeubles les plus bas, et les deux garçons le recevaient de plein fouet là où ils s'étaient installés. Riku sortit deux cigarettes de la poche arrière de son baggy et en tendit une à Sora qui le remercia en rougissant.

« T'as pas une gueule de fumeur au premier abord. » fit remarquer le plus agé.

« Je fais que ça dans ma chambre. Ça m'aide pour le travail. »

« T'es au lycée ? »

« En terminale… mais je taffe en dehors. »

« T'as un job ? »

« J'illustre… dans un magasine. »

« Oh ! Lequel ? »

Sora rougit et enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules. Avouer qu'il dessinait des petites filles mignonnes pour un magazine destiné aux préadolescentes aurait été le comble du mauvais plan. Bon ! On lui disait qu'il était doué pour ce genre de choses… telles étaient les stratégies flatteuses de ses employeurs face à ses fréquentes réticences quand il recevait de nouvelles directives.

« Oh… tu connais pas. » mentit-il en feignant (mal) l'indifférence.

Riku haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Alors que Sora faisait gicler son mégot dans une bouche d'égout, le plus grand le laissa tomber à ses pieds et l'écrasa sans plus de cérémonie, soupirant et glissant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Bon, faut que je retourne à mon taf moi. Je t'offre la boisson, okay ? »

« Ah, non, je t'assure y a pas besoin ! » s'embrasa Sora au moyen de gesticulations rapides.

« Mais si ! J'ai le droit à ça de temps en temps vu les clientes que je nous ramène. En plus, t'es plutôt fidèle ici. »

Cette remarque ne fit qu'accentuer la gêne de Sora qui se passa une main dans la tignasse.

« Ecoute… quitte à, euh… prendre un truc gratuit… » commença-t-il, mais Riku semblait lire dans ses pensées.

« On va dire ça : tu pars prendre ta dose de caféine ailleurs pour pas me troubler… » A ces mots, le châtain déglutit avec peine. « … et tu viens me rejoindre ce soir à cinq heures et quart, je t'offrirai le café et on pourra mieux faire connaissance. Ça te va ? »

Sora ne répondit pas, les bras résolument croisés, fixant le bout de ses chaussures. Il était mangaka, lui, pas serveur, ses seules relations avec le monde extérieur étaient ses imbéciles de cousins, Kairi et parfois Xion ; le reste du temps il restait enfermé à l'intérieur à dessiner des jeunes mijaurées vivant des aventures palpitantes, creusant dans son temps libre pour avancer ses propres projets, profitant de l'heure de libre qu'il avait chaque après-midi entre deux cours pour filer observer le plus beau garçon de toute la Cité. Même Squall ne faisait pas le poids contre lui. Tout cela pour dire qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de situations, à des paroles aussi directes et gênantes.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Tu n'as pas intérêt à me lâcher ! »

Riku l'ébouriffa en lui offrant un clin d'œil suggestif.

« Enchanté de te connaitre enfin, Sora. »

Sora se rendit alors compte qu'il ne lui avait pas donné son prénom. Il devait y avoir une emprunte d'Axel et Roxas là-dessous.

* * *

Sora était un pécheur. Du moins c'était la sévère pensée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit alors qu'il vérifiait une nouvelle fois l'heure, assis sur un banc donnant vue sur le Starbucks. Crayon à mine à la main, gomme à mie dans l'autre, les genoux obstrués par un bloc à dessin, il laissait ses coups de crayon voyager sur l'immensité blanche de son plan de travail improvisé. Riku était le protagoniste de sa nouvelle lubie et plusieurs plans gribouillés se manifestaient à l'intérieur de cases faites à main levée.

Il avait fait beau toute la journée, et, étant en vacances, Sora avait profité de son temps libre pour avancer la masse de travail spectaculaire qu'il avait amassée. Il avait si bien bûché que son timing s'en était retrouvé décalé : il avait deux heures d'avance sur son rendez-vous avec l'argenté. Sa décision avait vite été prise. Sans plus attendre, il avait embarqué son matériel à dessin pour pouvoir l'observer de loin à travers les vitres du café. Il n'avait cependant pas compté sur les reflets du soleil sur les vitrines et son plan était donc tombé à l'eau.

Les passants du boulevard l'inspiraient. Cet endroit, en plein centre de la Cité, grouillait de monde aux heures de pointes. Les gens se révélaient tous aussi divers les uns que les autres, et il ne fut pas difficile pour Sora de repérer les personnages qu'il incorporerait à son œuvre.

Une femme sortit alors d'une corvette à la blancheur éclatante, non loin dans la route avoisinante à sens unique. Son visage était dissimulé sous de grandes lunettes que le châtain devina être de marque, vu son accoutrement : un magnifique tailleur blanc crème et des bottes en cuir blanc à talon aiguille sorties tout droit d'un film d'époque. D'après ce que lui avait dit Xion, les années cinquante revenaient peu à peu à la mode. Cette femme en était la parfaite icône.

Sa main se lança dans un bref croquis alors qu'elle traversait la place d'un pas élégant et conquérant. Son sourcil se haussa quand il la vit entrer dans le Starbucks. Il la vit de dos un instant, et ces cheveux qu'il avait pris pour blonds platine se révélaient argentés. Son cœur manqua un battement et il se redressa brusquement, laissant son bloc à dessin se renverser sur les dallages.

Le jeune homme s'accroupit pour récupérer ses affaires sans quitter l'entrée des yeux et ce qu'il attendait arriva : Riku en sortit accompagné de la femme qui avait rabattu ses lunettes sur le haut de sa tête. Du peu qu'il pouvait voir, elle était magnifique. Elle semblait inquiète, d'ailleurs.

Sans plus attendre, il courba le dos et récupéra ses affaires le plus rapidement possible, puis contourna en courant la place pour arriver à l'autre entrée du café, continuant le long de la vitrine, hors de portée de la vue de ces deux personnes à la chevelure d'argent.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre mais amusé par la situation, il se colla à la poutre de l'angle et écouta ce qui se disait.

« … appelé Xemnas, tu vois… » disait la femme d'une voix étrangement rauque. « On s'était donné rendez-vous. Et… oui, tu avais tout à fait raison. J'avais les boules. »

« Tout autant que tu puisses les avoir. » répondit Riku en riant. « Je suis fier de toi. »

« Merci, mais je sais bien que c'est un peu par intérêt que tu dis ça. Je suis pas con. »

Con ? songea brièvement Sora en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je t'en veux pas pour ça hein, c'est complètement humain. » reprit la parente de Riku. « Tout ça pour dire : y avait toute l'Organisation. C'était génial. Effrayant, mais génial. J'ai rien perdu de tout ce temps là. Loz et Yazoo auraient été fiers de moi. Tout le long… j'avais les mains moites. Et tiens. »

Il y eut quelques instants de silence, puis un bruit sourd, presque imperceptible. Sora remercia les feux rouges qui avaient fait taire quelques temps les ronronnements propres au trafic. Il se pencha vers l'avant et la vue des deux parents enlacés, quoique certainement justifiée, l'agaça.

« Tiens, alors. » fit Riku alors que Sora se cachait à nouveau, la main sur le cœur, tel les jeunes mijaurées qu'il avait prit l'habitude de dessiner.

Cette comparaison lui arracha un sourire.

« J'y vais, alors. J'ai rendez-vous chez l'esthéticienne. » déclara la femme en gloussant. « Merci pour tout, Riri. »

« Toi alors. » fit Riku en riant avec douceur. « C'est d'être redevenue un homme toute une soirée qui te rend aussi coquette ? »

La femme éclata de rire et le son de ses talons claquant sur le sol fait de dalles s'éloigna peu à peu. Sora, lui était ébahi.

« Oxford, hein… »

Cette femme était donc un homme ?

Sora repartit aussi discrètement qu'il était venu et, une demi heure plus tard, feignit d'arriver en retard.

Riku s'était bien évidemment changé, ayant troqué son horreur bleue contre une chemise noire.

La soirée passa à une vitesse folle et, contre toutes attentes, ce fut Sora qui raccompagna Riku. Il faisait chaud, le ciel était clair et les étoiles semblaient toutes présentes pour les voir s'échanger leur premier baiser.

Doux et frais, tels étaient les adjectifs présents dans la tête des jeunes amants alors que leurs lèvres se rencontraient pour la troisième fois. La quatrième fut celle où, le cœur semblant près de se rompre, Sora força le passage pour laisser leurs langues se lier, se jouer l'une de l'autre dans une folle course poursuite qui rendait leurs peaux épineuses de frissons. Le châtain pu enfin glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure douce du plus grand qui laissa ses mains s'aventurer sous le t-shirt de Sora. Ce dernier ne tarit pas ses soupirs passionnés affolant Riku qui ouvrit maladroitement la porte de sa demeure.

La suite est tout aussi passionnée que vous vous l'imaginez.

* * *

Sora ne prêta pas attention aux valises entreposées dans un coin de la chambre alors qu'il partait, tôt le lendemain matin, pas plus qu'il ne remarqua le regard endormi que posa Riku sur lui tandis qu'il se préparait à rentrer chez lui.

Il aurait dû, pourtant.

Ce fut une journée en tous points semblable à la précédente, et quand quatre heures sonna à la grande horloge de la Cité, Sora était déjà en chemin pour le Starbucks.

Mais Riku n'était pas là, tout comme le regard que lui lança l'employée nommée Larxene était clairement emprunt de pitié.

« Il est parti. » lui-dit-elle en sortant un paquet d'apparence molle du dessous du comptoir. « Il m'a dit de te donner ça. »

« Parti où ? » demanda Sora d'une voix blanche en prenant le paquet en tremblant.

« Faire ses études. Oxford, si je me trompe pas. »

« Oxford, hein… »

Les évènements de la veille lui semblèrent soudain bien plus clairs alors qu'il serrait contre lui ce qu'il devinait être l'immondice bleue qu'avait portée Riku pour l'inciter à s'approcher.

« Tu prendras quoi ? »

Sora fusilla la blonde du regard avant de la laisser aux autres clients, passant pour la dernière fois la porte du Starbucks d'un pas rageur. Il allait sans but précis, d'ailleurs.

Il ne continua pas bien loin et s'arrêta au banc qu'il avait occupé la veille. Son voisin s'avéra être un pigeon somnolant qui roucoula à son arrivée.

Sora déballa le papier kraft sans plus attendre et le t-shirt bleu bébé se dévoila où trônait une enveloppe qu'il ouvrit tout aussi fébrilement. Ses croquis de la veille se tenaient entre ses mains, offrant à sa vue le beau visage du majestueux Riku porté disparu. Ce dernier avait écrit en lettres fines en dessous de l'une de ses esquisses :

_« Hi Sora,_

_Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser d'être parti sans dire au revoir. Faut dire que les adieux (ou les à bientôt, ce que j'espère dans notre cas) sont pas trop mon fort. _

_J'ai un frère. Enfin, une soeur, du nom de Kadaj. Elle est née dans le mauvais corps en fait... et a fait ses études à Oxford. On le connaissait comme étant quelqu'un de dangereux et d'influent par son intelligence (juste avant qu'il ne fasse sa transformation en Desperate Housewives, en fait)._

_Un jour, j'ai fait une connerie. Pour pas partir dans les détails, Kadaj m'a dit que si je remboursais les dégâts - j'étais un vrai délinquant hein, fallait me donner qqch en compensation aux réparations de mes erreurs! - il s'arrangerait pour me payer des études à Oxford -.-' . Je suis pas trop mauvais élève, je dirais même que je suis intelligent xD. Mais je foutais trop la merde en cours. Alors avec un dossier pareil, personne veut de moi, je peux plus continuer mes études. Et comme Kadaj était pareil à Oxford, et qu'il a brillamment réussi - pour rien, faut dire - bah ils m'accepteront avec un piston. Enfin, pour qu'il tienne la part du marché, il a fallu insister, hein... il avait pas les couilles de redevenir un homme pour retrouver ses potes d'avant (une sorte de mafia qui porte le nom on-ne-peut-plus-original d'Organisation XIII). _

_Et si tous ces mois passés à nous observer sans oser avancer ne sont pas vains, que tu m'aimes vraiment, alors sache que j'aurai de l'argent. J'ai travaillé deux ans pour être indépendant. Et puis même, si tu ne m'aimes pas...  
_

_Je t'ordonne de me rejoindre quand tu auras trouvé ce que tu désires vraiment, vraiment dessiner. Et quand tu seras moins étourdi, aussi (la prochaine fois que tu espionneras mes conversations, prends soin de pas laisser tomber des feuilles derrière toi…)._

_Fais moi renaître ces dessins._

_Riku »_

Et suite à ces mots, peut-être que Sora quitterait son job ingrat, montrerait son travail à un véritable éditeur qui ferait prendre une tournure intéressante à son scénario.

Peut-être qu'il gagnerait en confiance, non seulement en son travail mais en relations humaines.

Peut-être que son succès serait si fulgurant qu'au loin, dans cette terre lointaine qu'est la Grande Bretagne, Riku emprunterait à son amie son tout nouveau manga yaoi écrit par ce jeune mangaka à l'avenir si prometteur.

Peut-être qu'il gagnerait assez d'argent pour se payer un avion et retrouver son amant une année et des poussières plus tard.

Peut-être qu'il aurait grandi, gagné en carrure et prestance et que ses cheveux auraient poussé.

Peut-être qu'il porterait cette immondice bleue - qui, pour finir, lui irait mieux qu'à Riku – en se dressant fièrement à l'entrée de l'université, attendant que Riku vienne le retrouver.

Peut-être bien qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'attendre bien longtemps et que des bras musclés viendraient l'enlacer avec force, impatients de pouvoir l'enlacer une nouvelle fois.

Tout cela dépendait de ce jeune homme abordant la même expression que ces jeunes mijaurées qu'il avait pris l'habitude de dessiner ; fixant d'un air éberlué ce message que seul son auteur pouvait vraiment comprendre, assis sur un banc avec pour seule compagnie un pigeon somnolant, les yeux plissés face au soleil qui lui venait dans les yeux.

Il se leva comme dans un état second et décida de rentrer chez lui pour dessiner : l'air commençait vraiment à se rafraichir.

* * *

Si vous voulez une explication au titre, eh bien... xD  
Connaissez-vous les gays théière? Si non, imitez la position de la théière: le poignet de la main droite replié et l'autre main posée sur la hanche. Ça fait très gay effeminé, vous trouvez pas? Le tout servi en t-shirt moulant... Si vous avez l'esprit assez tordu, vous comprendrez

Reviews? :3


	2. Le monde moderne

Bonjouuuur :D

Comme vous pouvez le voir, je me suis lancée dans un recueil d'OS... et voici le deuxième. ça faisait longtemps que je voulais me lancer dans quelque chose du genre... et j'espère que ça vous plaira :)

Ici donc, le thème est: Téléphone portable.

Un petit OC Self Insert aussi... mais tellement petit qui, je pense, ne vous dérangera pas :)

**Pairings**: SoRiku, AkuRoku, Sora x Xehanort, SoRoxas :D J'adoooore ces couples!

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix.

* * *

Cid rayonnait.

Avec ces petites choses, il pouvait s'assurer d'avoir l'univers entier à sa botte. Picsou n'oserait même plus le narguer. L'argent tomberait littéralement des arbres.

Les dieux bénissent Niny.

Bon, il n'en avait faits que quatre pour l'instant. La gamine, d'ailleurs, s'épanchait sur le plan de travail, les sourcils froncés, dessinant quelques consignes sur une feuille annexe.

Affalé sur le canapé avec Aerith qui lui tendait une tasse de café, il songeait à _sa_ nouvelle invention. Cela l'agaçait de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. La chose était des plus évidentes.

Niny O'Verhood : tel était son nom. Pas bien grande, avec quelques kilos en trop (tout comme lui d'ailleurs) et des cheveux bruns en pagaille, elle avait semblé surgir d'on ne savait trop où, avec une de ces machines extraordinaires à la main.

Il ne se posait pas plus de questions quant à la provenance de l'adolescente, même s'il avait paru clair à tout le monde qu'elle venait d'un monde plutôt étrange. Ses mimiques et expressions passaient pour incompréhensibles la plupart du temps.

Téléphone portable, disait-elle. Encore aurait-il fallu que les gens sachent ce qu'était un téléphone pour comprendre son explication plutôt vague.

Peu importait désormais. Merlin, lui et Aerith rayonnaient : ils seraient bientôt riches.

* * *

Une vibration persistante arracha un sursaut à Sora qui sourit en fouillant dans ses poches.

« J'adore ce truc. » murmura-t-il.

Ce n'était plus la première fois qu'on l'appelait, Cid lui avait offert cette merveille il y avait de cela un mois, mais chaque fois qu'il voyait l'écran de verre s'illuminer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'émerveiller.

Cette fois, ce n'était qu'un message. S'arrêtant au milieu du sentier, vérifiant qu'aucun sans-cœur ou simili ne pointait son nez dans les environs, il alla dans le menu de l'appareil. Ce devait être Dingo qui lui annonçait avoir trouvé des habitants ou encore Donald qui se plaignait de s'être coincé une fois encore la patte dans un trou. Peut être était-ce Yuffie qui lui demandait de ses nouvelles ou encore Aerith ou bien…

Non : le numéro était inconnu. Sora haussa un sourcil et s'empressa d'ouvrir le message.

« _Sora._ »

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux, concerné, et fit défiler la fenêtre sans grand succès.

« _et… ?_ » répondit-il rapidement.

La réponse ne tarda pas.

« _Tu fais quoi ? Et t'es où ?_

-_ ds 1 jungle… et je cherch dé gens pr voir ce ki spass… dsl mais c ki ? »_

Quand le portable vibra à nouveau, Sora s'empressa de voir ce que son mystérieux correspondant lui disait sur son identité. Ce n'était que Donald qui avait trouvé un jeune garçon prêt à s'engager dans l'armée accompagné d'un lézard rouge, lui intimant de le rejoindre au plus vite.

Sora partit au pas de course dans les fourrés, rangeant le téléphone dans la poche arrière de sa combinaison.

Il fallut attendre la nuit pour que Sora ressorte le petit appareil électronique de sa cachète. Il s'était lui aussi engagé dans l'armée, avait découvert que Ping s'appelait en réalité Mulan et se faisait passer pour un garçon pour rétablir l'honneur de sa famille. Il dormait seul dans une tente, et entendait le vent souffler au dehors, faire bruisser la toile de son abri.

_« C'est une fille. »_

Le fait était que le message avait été envoyé vingt minutes après la dernière réplique de Sora, bien plus tôt dans la journée. Bien avant que le trio ne découvre qui était vraiment Ping.

Le jeune homme virevolta dans ses couvertures et se retrouva couché sur le dos, appuyant avec vélocité sur les touches énumérées.

_« Cmnt tu c ça ? Cmnt ta SU ça ? et t ki ? »_

La réponse fit acte de présence alors que Sora somnolait. Il sursauta.

_« Tu me connais. Et je sais tout._

_- T vachemnt gonflé… _

_- Et toi t'es bien bête. _

_- Keski te fé dir ça ? _

_- Tes fautes… _

_- Je peux écrire correctemant si je veux._

_- Correctement*, et oui, j'avoue. Ou presque._

_- Dis-moi qui tu es. _

_- Tu as l'intention de faire quoi ?_

_- De te taper kd je te reverrai. _

_- Tu peux toujours courir. »_

Sora sourit et rédigea une courte réponse de menaces sans prendre soin de son orthographe, puis laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps. Il sentait le métal chaud de l'engin contre sa main, et le sommeil le gagna à nouveau. L'inconnu – ou inconnue, qui pouvait en effet le savoir ? – prenait plus de temps à répondre cette fois.

Ils avaient été chassés de leur île. Ils avaient dû combattre le noir, les ténèbres, la peur et la haine. La jalousie, la jalousie brûlante de son meilleur ami, celui que Sora aimait plus que tout.

À ces pensées, le jeune homme sentit son ventre se contracter et une nausée plus que familière s'installer. Il devait aussi rejoindre celle qui était comme une sœur, celle qui avait toujours veillé sur lui. Accompagné de Riku.

Il soupira et tourna la tête sur le côté. La lune faisait une trace un peu plus claire sur le gris uniforme de la tente, jouant avec la transparence du tissu.

* * *

Mulan fut acceptée en tant que femme dans le campement, et l'idylle naissante entre elle et le commandant ne faisait que raviver l'amertume du châtain. Des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux comme ses discussions avec l'inconnu – il savait désormais qu'il s'agissait d'un homme au vu des accords de participes qu'il faisait dans ses messages – se faisaient plus longues, le soir.

_« G des cernes énaurmes sous les ieux… _

- _…_

- _Toi ossi je parie ! :D_

- _Si on veut… _

- _Aha ! ta vu ke t'avoues !_

- _Et demain tu vas où ?_

- _2m1 c encore 1 jour de voyage ds le gummi… On doa retourner à la forteress. _

- _Plus de munitions ?_

- _Waip. :'(_

- _ :'( _

- _C la premièr fois que tutilises un smilih !_

- _Smilie*, ducon. _

- _Ducon toi mem l'inconnu…_

- _Puisque je te dis que tu me connais ?_

- _Mouais… Mais je pens savoir ki tu es. _

- _Qui donc ? »_

Sora s'endormit sans répondre. Bien sûr, ce ne pouvait être lui.

* * *

Arrivé à la Forteresse, dans la fin de l'après midi, Sora laissa Donald et Dingo pour partir s'entrainer à l'écart de la ville avec Léon.

« T'as l'air épuisé. » commenta le plus vieux en vérifiant l'état de son arme.

Sora observa un instant la Gunblade avec circonspection. Il savait les dommages que pouvait faire cette chose en métal.

« Je discute beaucoup par sms, le soir. »

« Ah, toi aussi ? » rit Léon. « Cette fille nous a amené une mine d'or. »

« Tout le monde m'a parlé d'elle ici. Surtout Cid, on dirait qu'il lui voue un culte.»

« Elle était étrange, et délirait beaucoup à propos d'un truc du nom de _Fanfiction_. Paraît que c'est de là bas qu'on l'envoyait. »

« Bah, ça devait être son monde, non ? »

Léon haussa les épaules et se mit en garde. Sora fit jaillir sa Keyblade derrière lui, avançant d'un mouvement sec son bras libre pour le protéger.

« J'ai l'impression que c'est pas très loin de la vérité. »

Sora bondit en ricanant, utilisant la force de la lumière pour s'élever plus haut dans les airs. Il glissa sa Keyblade sous son corps et s'y appuya avec sa main gauche. Léon l'esquiva de justesse en roulant sur le sol, lâchant la Gunblade un instant pour la récupérer celui d'après.

Sora avait profité de son inattention pour repartir à l'assaut. Il envoya sa Keyblade dans le visage de Léon. Celui-ci para sans grande difficulté et envoya son jeune apprenti quelques mètres plus loin sans oublier de lui tirer dessus un certain nombre de fois.

Il se releva en s'époussetant avec un Sora haletant.

« Quand tu dois attaquer après un saut… »

Léon fit un grand bond et, à la réception, posa d'abord son pied droit sur lequel il pivota en tenant son arme à bout de bras.

« Là tu plies… »

Il exécuta ses paroles, plia ses deux jambes et, Sora le vit, raffermit sa prise sur son arme. Il la leva à toute vitesse et l'enfonça dans le sol avec un grand fracas qui fit grimacer le châtain.

Un grand trou se formait sous l'extrémité de la Gunblade, à deux centimètres du pied de Sora.

« À ce moment là, si tu veux vraiment frapper avec un minimum de force, tu dois utiliser ton élan, le mettre dans ton arme et le recycler. Allez, on refait la même chose. »

Et ils refirent la même chose une demi douzaine de fois. Sora ne songeait plus qu'à boire, et Léon lui intima de partir chercher de l'eau dans la forêt au pas de course pour qu'il reste échauffé.

Rallant sans la moindre vergogne, Sora quitta la ville en trottinant, et, une fois hors de vue du grand « maître d'armes », se mit à traîner les pieds.

Léon le devinerait, et le sermonnerait. En attendant, le jeune homme voulait en profiter pour donner des coups de pieds dans tout ce qui viendrait croiser son chemin.

Il arriva bientôt à l'orée de la forêt. Un arbre au tronc imposant lui barrait la route il pesta à son encontre.

Le doux glougloutement de la rivière ne tarda pas à ses oreilles. Il escalada le vieux muret de briques recouvertes de mousse, força un chemin au travers de branches dérangeantes, traversa un petit pont pour suivre la rive et arriver aux vieux escaliers à l'allure peu rassurante. Il les descendit avec précaution, un pied après l'autre et le plus lentement possible.

Comme vous vous en doutez, il glissa à la dernière marche et tomba dans la rivière, perdit la gourde qu'il devait remplir et fut emporté par le courant sur dix mètres.

Suffoquant, le garçon réussit à se rattraper à un gros rocher et se hissa à sa surface. Il haleta pendant quelques minutes tout en riant. Son rire se perdit dans sa gorge en un pathétique gémissement quand on l'attrapa par le col de sa jaquette et le jeta sur la berge – sans la moindre délicatesse. Sa clavicule heurta un caillou.

« Ça manque de se noyer et ça rigole. » soupira une voix grave. Très grave, le genre de voix qui agit sur votre cœur comme une basse et vous fait vibrer. Si grave qu'elle en arracha un frisson d'horreur à Sora.

Il connaissait cette voix : il avait espéré ne plus jamais l'entendre.

Conscient du ridicule de sa situation, il bascula péniblement sur le dos et détailla l'apparence de son interlocuteur.

L'homme était très grand avec des épaules larges et son visage était caché sous la capuche noire d'un sweat en coton. Il se tenait dos à lui, les mains enfoncées dans la poche de son jean.

Sora poussa sur ses mains pour se relever en grognant et l'homme tourna sa tête vers lui. La pénombre du crépuscule n'aidant pas, le garçon ne détailla qu'un menton à la peau basanée esquisser un sourire.

« Vous êtes qui ? » grimaça Sora.

« Bob. » répondit l'intéressé sans plus de cérémonies. « Tiens. »

Il tendit une main à l'élu de la Keyblade qui la prit non sans hésitation.

Le contact avec la main chaude de Bob le soulagea, lui qui commençait à avoir froid.

L'encapuchonné le jugea de haut en bas un moment alors que Sora se retenait de claquer des dents, observant les alentours d'un air inquiet.

« Enlève ton t-shirt. »

Sora plissa les yeux, suspicieux.

« Mais bien sûr. »

Bob soupira et ôta son propre sweat. Sora se rendit compte que la capuche qu'il avait sur la tête appartenait à son pull de dessous. Il tendit la pièce de vêtement à Sora qui l'agrippa d'une main tremblante.

« Moi c'est Sora. » dit-il une fois bien au chaud dans le tissus encore imprégné de la chaleur de l'adulte. « Merci beaucoup. »

« Hum. »

Il fit signe à Sora de le suivre, ayant conquis sa confiance. La rivière, là où elle l'avait emporté, s'éloignait de l'orée de la forêt et ce fut plus long que ne l'imaginait Sora de rejoindre les environs de la ville. Quand les lumières de cette dernière apparurent à l'horizon, Bob s'arrêta brusquement.

Sora eut le temps d'apercevoir une mèche de cheveux très clairs s'échapper du capuchon. Il écarquilla les yeux. Cheveux d'argent et peau basanée…

« Ans… »

« On est arrivés. Tu feras attention la prochaine fois, c'est pas sûr qu'il y ait un glandu comme moi pour te sauver la mise à chaque fois. »

Sora ne répondit pas et tenta de sonder les ténèbres du visage de celui qu'il jugea comme étant une vieille connaissance. Il ne vit rien qui ne confirme ses doutes, alors il partit sans le moindre mot.

Le doute s'insinua par la suite dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Désormais, la nuit devenait scène de ses insomnies et les sms envoyés avec son inconnu préféré n'en étaient plus les acteurs.

Ils rendirent visite à une Bête on ne peut plus torturée. La beauté de la Belle lui arracha à nouveau des battements de cœur précipités. Sora avait beau préférer les hommes, il ne pouvait rester de marbre face au charme innocent de la jeune femme.

La tristesse de cette dernière face aux tourments de son ami lui arracha le cœur et quand cet homme à la cape noire la kidnappa, son sang sembla bouillir d'indignation au plus profond de ses tripes. Le type du nom de Xaldin s'enfuit comme un lâche dès que Sora en eut terminé avec le portrait de son larbin de sans-cœur.

Pendant une semaine, si ce n'est un petit peu plus, il n'eut plus de nouvelles de son correspondant. Son absence ne se fit cependant pas plus remarquer que cela, Sora était trop occupé à nourrir une rage insensée envers les similis et cultiver une forte irritation envers Ansem – qui s'était fait passer pour Bob. Il n'avait pas à le sauver ! C'était complètement insensé !

Quand il le croisa à nouveau, l'inconnu des sms refit son apparition le soir-même, comme pour le soutenir dans ses états d'âme.

Sora cracha sa haine au visage impassible d'Ansem (décapuchonné, cette fois-ci). Son stoïcisme laissa le jeune homme pantois, et quand son ennemi le quitta en lui laissant la chaussure qu'il avait perdue, il tomba des nues.

Les mains tremblant encore de rage, il racontait avec véhémence son entrevue avec le « _sal tip_ » qui « _mérit dcrevé o fon d1 trou pl1 dpouri_ » et qu'il ne voulait « _plu santir_ » de toute sa vie à l'inconnu.

_« Ba ma chaussur… il lavé ! é apré il c casser !_

_- Fais gaffe, c'est peut-être un pervers…_

_- Perver il lé ! je le c vu ce kil a fé ya 1 an !_

_- Il a fait quoi ? »_

Sora déglutit et son ventre se contracta (ce n'était pas seulement dû à la faim). Il changea de position tout en choisissant ses mots avec soin, et s'installa confortablement sur le ventre, un coussin glissé sous son corps.

_« Il a piégé 1 ami, et la possédder._

_- Qui ça ?_

_- Riku, mon meilleur ami. »_

Il n'y avait pas d'abréviation pour ces mots d'ailleurs Sora n'avait pas à en utiliser.

« C kelkes jours là il ma détesté, dla haine koi. Lé pires de tte ma vi. »

Mais Sora cherchait surtout et avant tout une réaction précise chez l'inconnu qui confirmerait ses soupçons et il pourrait peut-être, enfin, l'appeler.

Donc il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que l'inconnu l'appelle _lui_.

L'enregistrement d'une des soirées chez Merlin résonna dans le silence glacé de la chambre. Les voix riantes de ses amis chantaient au rythme endiablé des guitares de Yuffie et Cloud, avec la douce voix d'Aerith qui entamait un solo sous les acclamations de Donald et Cid. « **Appel entrant : inconnu** » lisait-il sur l'écran clignotant.

Sora se sentit alors glacé, puis bouillant et son doigt semblait lui prendre des années à appuyer sur le bouton concerné. Sa voix chevrota un timide « Allô ? » et, au loin dans le combiné, un rire lui répondit. Sora ne s'en trouva que plus désemparé en reconnaissant le timbre de voix tant attendu.

« Tu devrais t'entendre ! Aaaallôôôô ! On dirait une vieille chèvre effarouchée ! »

Sora resta sans voix, puis s'indigna :

« Et toi, t'entends comme tu t'y crois ? »

« Je ne suis pas ridicule quand je réponds au téléphone, moiii. »

« Gros con ! »

« Petite tête. »

« J'y crois pas ! et en plus, tu fais comme si de rien n'était ! »

« Bah tu voudrais que je dise quoi d'autre ? »

« Je sais pas, moi… »

La voix de Sora se brisa et le silence s'installa dans la conversation. Il gardait résolument ses yeux clos pour s'empêcher de pleurer, et cette résignation à ne plus voir le monde extérieur semblait le mettre à l'abri de regards indiscrets, même si la pièce était vide, si Dingo et Donald dormaient et qu'il n'y avait personne autour d'eux trois à six mille années lumières. C'était comme si Sora pouvait sentir le regard de son interlocuteur au travers du combiné, comme si l'intéressé le jugeait de toute sa taille et qu'il lui suffisait de chercher en lui, redécouvrir toutes les erreurs qui le faisaient se sentir si coupable pour s'en aller à tout jamais. Définitivement. Sans jamais revenir.

À cette idée, il fut saisit de peur et, en ouvrant la bouche pour protester, un sanglot lui échappa, suivit de ses semblables trop bruyants au goût de Sora.

« Tu pleures ? »

« … »

« Sora, tu pleures ? »

« Riku… c'est Riku… »

« T'es vraiment un cas toi ! »

« C'est Riku… j'y… crois pas… »

Riku ne répondit pas et laissa Sora bégayer son nom sans relâche pour se calmer.

« J'ai… du mal à croire que c'est vrai. » finit-il par dire d'une voix tremblante.

« Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Non. »

Sora déglutit alors que Riku fronçait les sourcils.

« T'es pas là, pas maintenant… pas quand j'ai besoin de toi… T'es pas là aux moments où… »

« Où ? » l'encouragea Riku.

« Où je voudrais être près de toi… tout p… enfin… »

Bien plus rouge qu'il n'aurait voulu l'être, Sora enfouit sa tête dans le matelas, conscient de la grossière erreur qu'il venait de faire. De l'autre côté, un rire étouffé lui répondit.

« Oui, moi aussi j'aurais besoin de soutien parfois. »

Sora laissa échapper un soupir discret en voyant que Riku n'insistait pas (quoiqu'un peu blessé de ne compter que comme un soutien à ses yeux).

« Mais c'est catégorique : je ne veux pas que tu me trouves. »

« Je… j'en ai rien à faire. » balbutia Sora (son hésitation ne l'empêcha pas de froncer les sourcils et élever un peu la voix).

« C'est hors de question. »

« Je… Je veux te voir ! J'en ai marre de galérer comme un taré pour te retrouver, de passer pour un psychopathe auprès de mes amis ou encore de voir leurs yeux pleins de pitié quand, en prenant de mes nouvelles, je leur annonce que je te cherche encore ! Je parie qu'ils pensent que t'es mort… »

« Sora.. »

« Tais-toi ! Tu me fais passer pour un con, je… j'imagine même pas en quelle compagnie tu es, le Roi est introuvable et je te le dis, merde ! que quand il me dira où tu te trouves, rien ne m'empêchera de te tirer par la peau du cul aux îles.

« Y a l'Organisation. »

« Ouais, après leur avoir botté le cul à eux aussi… Mais rien, directement par rapport à toi, toi hein ! rien ni personne me dira de te laisser te foutre de ma gueule de cette manière. »

« Je suis désolé… mais c'est impossible. »

« Je t'en foutrai des impossible… tu croyais pas que c'était impossible de se parler à distance, toi ? »

Riku éclata de rire et Sora sourit, sentant sa gêne se dissiper peu à peu.

Ils étaient encore au téléphone quand Donald vint réveiller le jeune brun et une fois qu'il le força à terminer sa conversation, il se lança dans un discours incroyablement long sur la fatigue du jeune homme qui ne ferait que les ralentir de toute la journée. Il ne se tut que quand ils arrivèrent à la Forteresse Oubliée.

Quand le système de défense de la ville les attaqua, il apparut clair aux trois héros que quelque chose ne jouait pas au sein du comité de restauration de la ville.

La fatigue de Sora se fit sentir à la fin de la journée quand il eut recours à plus de Soins qu'il n'en faisait en un mois en temps normal. Aerith lui ordonna de se reposer dans le canapé et il se réveilla aux aurores en tombant sur Léon qui prenait la direction du château.

« Dépêche-toi si tu veux venir avec moi. » lui recommanda-t-il.

Sora se brossa les dents à toute vitesse et le suivit dans sa démarche rapide. Il était vrai que la moindre seconde comptait quand des vies étaient en jeu.

Arrivés à la Forteresse, au sein même du château, Sora fut surpris de découvrir une technologie plutôt évoluée (presque autant que les installations de ce bon vieux Cid) à l'apparence rouillée. L'écran d'un gigantesque ordinateur trônait au milieu d'une salle de cuivre, fer et bronze, recouvert de poussière et de traces de doigts mais affichant quand même une petite fenêtre rectangulaire où clignotait le viseur dans une courte boîte de texte.

« Il veut quoi, l'ordi ? » s'enquit-il en s'approchant.

Léon s'installa à un autre poste et l'alluma avec un simple jingle de trois notes, formant un accord.

Et quelques heures plus tard, Sora connaissait la véritable identité du dénommé Bob: il n'était personne d'autre que le terrifiant sans-cœur de Xehanort.

Pourquoi donc faisait-il preuve de compassion? Sora fouilla la pièce de fond en comble, sans réel but précis, à la recherche d'une quelconque réponse à sa question. Rien, rien, rien.

C'est alors que le roi Mickey fit son apparition. Sora lui bondit littéralement dessus. Il voulait comprendre, il voulait savoir pourquoi une telle personne s'intéressait ainsi à lui… mais surtout, Sora avait peur de ce qu'il croyait commencer à ressentir. Il ne voulait pas partager ses sentiments, pas alors qu'ils appartenaient à Riku.

Alors, sous les yeux ébahis de ses camarades, il se ressaisit, se redressa et laissa place à ses amis pour faire leurs retrouvailles avec le roi. Mais l'ambiance propice à la liesse était retombée, et le roi dit d'une voix qui, étrangement, était intimidée:

« Tout va bien Sora? »

Et Sora éclata en sanglots, se laissant retomber contre la table qui grinça sous son poids. Il fallut beaucoup de persévérance à Donald, Dingo et le roi pour ressaisir le jeune homme qui finit par bégayer:

« Riku… Où est Riku…? »

Mickey se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard.

« Vous savez où il est. »

« J'ai promis, Sora. »

Sora se redressa subitement et quitta la pièce, décidant d'aller s'accouder à la barrière du balcon donnant sur les sous sols aqueux pour se calmer et pleurer son saoul.

Mais Donald revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, seul, et glissa un bout de papier dans la main du jeune homme. En déchiffrant les numéros inscrits sur le bout de papier, son visage s'illumina.

* * *

Bob était là.

Il se tenait aux côtés de sa meilleure amie, sa sœur, sa mère. Lui, incarnation du danger, se tenait aux côtés de Kairi, celle que Sora était censé protéger.

Mais le problème, c'est que malgré sa tension, il était confiant. Même heureux. Mais ça, jamais il ne se l'avouerait. Alors que le regard d'ambre de celui qui lui avait rendu sa chaussure égarée, qui l'avait repêché de la rivière un peu avant et avait presque réussi à le tuer ne le lâchait pas. Cependant, Sora se sentait soulagé de le voir. Alors il dit:

« Ansem! Je veux dire… sans-cœur de Xehanort, j'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait. Mais… »

Kairi était là, intacte, à deux doigts de se jeter à son cou pour que tous deux puissent pleurer leur nervosité.

« Kairi est là, elle va bien, et je suis heureux de la revoir. Et… pour ça, je te remercie, sincèrement. »

Donald et Dingo restaient en retrait, à peu près aussi mitigés que Sora. Ce dernier sentit une odeur fleurie l'envelopper alors que sa meilleure amie le prenait dans ses bras.

« Sora… c'est Riku. » murmura-t-elle à son oreille, et ce fut comme si des milliers de papillons jaillissaient de son cœur pour lui faire tourner la tête, se sentir faible et étourdi, sur des nuages. Ses muscles se contractèrent, et il s'enfuit sans plus attendre à l'étage inférieur en assommant quelques similis au passage. Il entendit à peine quelques cris l'appelant, mais tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était de retourner dans son île et de faire comme si tout n'avait été qu'un rêve, où personne ne lui avait menti, où Riku ne lui avait pas menti. Il était fatigué de tout cela, de l'emprise qu'avait l'Organisation XIII sur lui.

Il quitta la forteresse et au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait, rejetant sa hargne sur les similis et sans-cœur qui croisaient son passage, la culpabilité l'envahissait. Il se sentait même plus faible, comme si la Keyblade lui en voulait de sa lâcheté. Les cœurs des mondes comptaient sur lui pour les sauver, mais Sora avait envie de protester.

Ne pouvaient-ils pas être un peu compatissants? Il en avait marre de toujours penser aux autres. Il voulait être un peu égoïste, et prendre le temps de réfléchir. Non pas sur les mensonges de Riku, mais sur la manière dont son quotidien avait été chamboulé, la manière dont tout avait pris une ampleur insoupçonnable.

Il se laissa tomber au sol, contre un mur, profitant de la pluie qui le rafraichissait après tous ces combats. Cette ville semblait avoir été créée pour le soulager dans ses états d'âme. Il sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir, et ses yeux entrouverts observèrent les contours de la tour du souvenir. Une lumière légère l'enveloppait, et Sora se demanda s'il allait s'évanouir ou s'il était en train de mourir. Mourir dans la lumière.

Un éclat doré perça alors entre ses yeux entrouverts, suivi d'un flash azuré. Roxas se tenait face à lui, en tailleurs, s'appuyant sur ses bras tendus à l'arrière du dos, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Je savais que j'aurais mieux fait de rester. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? » s'étonna Sora sans trop de conviction.

« J'aurais fait un meilleur travail que toi. Je n'aurais pas hésité à détruire Kingdom Hearts. »

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu le détruire? »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est comme… si ça faisait partie de moi. Comme un souvenir oublié. Et je sais qu'il est aussi là, en toi. »

Roxas s'appuya sur une main pour venir frapper gentiment la poitrine de Sora, là où se trouvait son cœur. Il avait un sourire plus doux aux lèvres, et une larme coulait sur sa joue.

« C'est injuste… » murmura Sora. « Je ne sais pas ce qui t'est arrivé, mais je me sens aussi en colère que toi. Et c'est vraiment injuste. »

« Je suis ton simili. »

Sora ne s'en étonna pas, il se dit juste qu'il avait été bien naïf sur ce coup. Comme tout le temps d'ailleurs. Trop naïf de croire en quelque chose d'aussi futile que son corps, son âme et son cœur ne formaient qu'un, ne l'appartenaient qu'à lui. Son cœur était à lui, à Roxas, à Riku, à Kairi, à Axel… à tous ses amis. Il l'avait partagé, avait aimé sans retenue. Et désormais, il était fatigué. Il les haïssait tous, eux qui avaient ainsi goûté à la saveur lumineuse de son cœur. Il voulait être lui. Il ne voulait plus aimer.

« Ça ne sert à rien de te renfermer comme ça, murmura Roxas. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être vidé de tout sentiment. Tu devrais jouir de l'état de détresse dans lequel tu es. Je trouve ça… succulent, morbide à souhait, enivrant. »

« Alors sois moi. Je t'offre mon cœur et mon corps avec plaisir. Et ce sera beaucoup plus simple de vivre comme ça. »

« Non. » répliqua Roxas. « Je veux rester là, j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait m'arriver. Et j'ai promis que je n'interviendrai qu'en présence d'une seule personne. »

« Celle que tu aimes? »

« Non, celle qui m'a réveillé. Et si je reste ici, le temps passera plus vite pour aller retrouver celui auquel je tiens le plus.»

« Tu vas le retrouver dans une autre vie… » dit Sora.

Sora baissa les yeux. Son propre corps lui apparaissait transparent, et cela le grisa de soulagement. Qu'il était doux de disparaître!

« Moi aussi, je voudrais le retrouver dans une autre vie. Oublier ce par quoi nous sommes passés. » ajouta le brun.

Roxas se laissa tomber contre le torse de Sora, blottissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Sora resta interdit, respirant profondément pour faire taire les papillons qui rejaillissaient dans son ventre.

« Tu sens ça? » chuchota Roxas. « C'est la vie, c'est l'anxiété, c'est l'amour, c'est le plaisir et la tristesse. C'est si bon, goûtes-y et survis à ce combat, duquel tu pourras en rire une fois à la maison. Et je te jure sur la tête de Lea que tu regretteras tout ce que tu as vécu jusqu'à maintenant. Tu te seras tellement habitué à ta particularité quete retrouver prisonnier de cette petite péninsule chaude te rendra malade. »

Le blond embrassa son alter égo sur la carotide et sentit comme des petites épines se former contre sa joue.

« Je ne m'appelle pas Riku! » protesta Sora, convaincu.

Roxas sourit une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans un blanc plus lumineux que ce qui l'entourait.

* * *

Et plus tard, ce qui les entourait dans la gêne était le noir de leurs regrets. Il n'y avait même pas de lune, mais une brume grisâtre et une lueur à la provenance inconnue qui veillait sur eux pour ne pas les voir disparaître dans le néant.

Il ne voyait que Riku.

Brumeux dans sa colère envers Xemnas, brumeux dans ses esquives et la douleur des coups, brumeux resta son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent immobiles, collés l'un contre l'autres dans la plage glaciale. Tout ce qui les entourait dans la gêne était le noir de leurs regrets, et la lumière qui les éclairait ne pouvait venir que de leurs cœurs.

Ils se tenaient main dans la main, observant l'horizon qui se fondait avec le ciel. Ils étaient encore un peu essoufflés, et le teint de Riku était étrangement pâle. Sora ne savait plus où donner de la tête. La partie de son cœur qu'il avait perdue un an plus tôt lui prodiguait du courage, mais il était las, il n'avait même pas la force de caresser la jouer de Riku.

Il le regarda alors, et remarqua que ses yeux à l'allure fiévreuse l'observaient depuis un petit moment. Aucun des deux ne cilla et, pris d'une impulsion à l'origine douteuse, Sora vint glisser ses doigts dans le rideau capillaire du plus grand, qui s'empressa de plaquer ses lèvres contre sa bouche.

Ils glissèrent sans peine dans l'indécence, et la rédemption se liait au pardon, la distance qui s'était faite trop longue disparaissait peu à peu. Leurs souffles hachurés contrastaient avec le doux murmure de l'eau chatouillant leurs pieds. Sora en aurait pleuré, mais de toute manière il pleurait déjà, avec tous ces grains de sable qui s'insinuaient sous ses yeux. Seules leurs bouches étaient préservées du fléau car il avait été comme établi, d'un accord tacite, qu'aucun des deux ne se séparerait de l'autre. Ils resteraient ensemble encore longtemps.

Dans leurs mouvements brusques, un petit boîtier vint s'échouer sur l'eau. Ce dernier, qui ne supportait pas l'eau, clignota dans son disfonctionnement pour dévoiler aux yeux des mondes que, pour la première fois, il n'y avait pas de réseau.

* * *

_Voualaaaaaaa! :D C'est fini pour ce deuxième OS n.n_

_Maintenant, place au blabla qui sert à rien... racontage de life. _

_Donc oui, pendant mes vacances, alors que VOUS (oui, vous!) vous ennuyez à vous dorer au soleil, ben moi, je faisais un petit voyage dans le Jardin Radieux pour offrir à Cid un téléphone portable. Je reste toujours en contact avec eux! Il parait que cet objet a eu un succès fou. Sora et Riku sont encore heureux, tous les deux ensemble. Et moi, je gagatise à chaque photo d'eux que m'envoie Yuffie! :D_

_... Plus sérieusement, je me suis vachement tripée sur cet OS! D'ailleurs, le dossier qui contient "Servez-leur le thé en t-shirt moulant" et "Le monde moderne" s'appelle "Piu piu", preuve que je suis d'une intelligence vraiment, vraiment rare. J'en ai encore trois autres de commencés, plus encore un que je dois finir avant le 10 octobre pour un défi sur le forum que je fréquente... La plume de Clio! :D Venez y faire un tour, vous trouverez le lien dans ma page de profil! (Comment ça, c'est un moyen détourné pour avoir plus de visiteurs dessus? XD)_

_Alleeeez, je vous laisse! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews! :D_


	3. Problématique de la neige

**P**roblématique de la neige

**O**u

**T**rouver une masse synthétique à laquelle s'agripper

**Thème**: Neige ou Doudoune

**Pairings**: SoRiku

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix.

* * *

Le fait était tel qu'il neigeait.

Hors Sora n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention.

Il était concentré sur sa thèse, les jambes en tailleurs, les yeux exorbités et les doigts courant à toute allure sur les touches blanches de son clavier usé. Il ne détachait pas son regard du traitement de texte, sentant l'adrénaline l'envahir au fur et à mesure que sa conclusion prenait une tournure des plus extravagante, délirante et cynique, à l'image de sa vision du monde.

Où se trouvait-il? Il n'en savait rien. Son esprit bouillonnait de réponses plus hallucinantes les unes des autres, argumentant sur son expérience de la vie qu'il avait décidée de mettre à l'épreuve. Quelle note donnerait-on à son art? Quelle note serait donc dédiée à cette vision de l'univers qu'il avait pris vingt trois ans à développer?

Il sentit les dernières phrases arriver. Au moyen de virgules et de tirets placés dans un ordre logique et unique, il développa son idée pour atteindre le summum de la satisfaction.

Il se savait intelligent. Peut-être que la lenteur de son esprit ne le rendait pas très malin aux yeux de ses amis, mais les déductions qu'il faisait à partir d'éléments insignifiants et cogitées des heures durant menaient à chaque fois à un but, et le plus souvent, pour ne pas perdre ces instants précieux d'apogée littéraire, il retranscrivait son travail sur un fond blanc noirci de sa police bleue marine.

Le point final. Ce fut avec un doigt tremblant qu'il appuya sur le bouton inférieur de son clavier. Un long soupir s'échappa de sa bouche alors que la tension redescendait, jouant avec ses entrailles et son endurance. Il était heureux de son labeur. Peiné aussi de le voir s'achever.

Heureusement, la relecture l'attendait. Ctrl + S et sa clé USB connectée au port adapté, il put enfin se rassurer. L'écriture le mettait toujours dans tous ses états.

Enfin, il put se reconnecter au monde en abattant son écran sur le clavier. Le logo de VAIO semblait lui sourire, orgueilleux d'avoir servi d'outil indispensable à ce dur labeur.

Le jeune homme était fou, bien fou. Son domaine se limitait au fantastique et à la narration; son envie de se lancer dans l'essai pouvait bien être justifiée, il n'en avait malgré tout aucune expérience. Dernière étape avant la fin de ses études qui devait se faire sur le terrain le plus stable à ses yeux. Mais Sora aimait les défis. Il aimait les défis plus que tout. Et en voyant son ventre tendu face à l'impatience des résultats placardés quelques mois plus tard au tableau d'affichage de l'université, il se donna un coup sur la tête. La tendre, cruelle et inévitable relecture l'attendait; après deux mois de travail interminable, il pouvait enfin prendre du recul sur son art et prendre en note ses progrès et ses lacunes.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait l'écriture, l'enchainement de mots qui formaient par leur complexité un mensonge éternel! L'écriture ne dit jamais vrai. Elle ment avec effronterie, transforme un lieu connu, au moyen d'éléments précis, en une toute autre chose: le point de vue et l'expérience du protagoniste, si narration est incluse dans ce beau fatras de mots, rendra l'endroit tout aussi inconnu à celui qui habite les lieux qu'au lecteur inculte.

Sora leva les yeux sur sa fenêtre. Il s'étonna alors du ciel étonnamment blanc et, reposant son ordinateur portable sur la couette enroulée en boule aux côtés de sa cuisse, il s'approcha de la vitre et y colla son front. Les rues étaient d'un blanc limpide.

Voyant que le soleil s'était levé, il tourna son regard vers le radio réveil. Huit heures du matin. Il avait écrit toute la nuit. Hallucinant de son endurance jusque là restée inconnue, il décida d'aller se prendre une douche et d'appeler Kairi une fois présentable. Cette dernière décrocha, clairement inquiète et ensommeillée.

« Sora? Quelque chose ne va pas? »

« Ouvre tes stores! » répondit-il d'une voix enjouée.

Lui-même se tenait à sa fenêtre, buvant un café corsé sans sucre qui le fit grimacer. Il entendit les pas de son amie traverser en titubant sa chambre. Il entendit le bruit caractéristique des stores qu'on ouvre et bientôt une exclamation lui arracha un rire.

« Il neige bon sang! »

« Oui! »

« Attends, attends… laisse moi deviner: tu m'appelle pour qu'on aille la piétiner ensemble, c'est bien ça? »

« T'es trop forte. » ricana le jeune homme. Il n'y a pas plus intelligente que toi. »

« Je t'emmerde. » répliqua Kairi avec hargne. « D'accord, d'accord. Je me douche et on se retrouve à Beaulieu, ça te va? J'amène Naminé.»

« Pas le moindre problème! »

Ils raccrochèrent de suite, et Sora put partir à la recherche de ses gants oubliés dans le méandre de ses tiroirs abandonnés. Il passa par ceux des commodes dans le couloir, puis par la toute vieille dans l'ancienne chambre de ses parents, par les étagères poussiéreuses et les recoins du vieux canapé de cuir vert. Il finit par les dénicher en dessous de son lit, recouverts de moutons gris et une nouvelle quête s'annonça pour la recherche de son écharpe.

Sora n'était pas du tout frileux. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était contenté de porter une mince jaquette verte de coton achetée à H&M des années auparavant. Cependant, désormais la météo lui imposait de se recouvrir d'une masse synthétique et imperméable.

Enfin paré pour la bataille de neige qui s'était conclue d'un commun accord, il marcha d'un pas conquérant dans les couloirs de son immeuble qui sentaient bon le chien mouillé. Plissant le nez face à cette odeur des plus entêtantes, il pressa le pas une fois arrivé au hall; il sentait déjà le froid lui agresser les joues.

Sa maladresse frappa une nouvelle fois quand il faillit atterrir sur les fesses en posant le pied sur le trottoir glissant et gélatineux. Les teneurs de l'épicerie puante au bas de sa rue tournèrent un regard désapprobateur à sa vue, et Sora les toisa avec toute l'antipathie dont il était capable. Ils ne l'avaient jamais aimé, et le jeune homme, dont les sens olfactifs étaient des plus sensibles, le leur rendait bien en critiquant très haut, à chaque fois qu'il passait en compagnie de ses amis devant les stands extérieurs de fruits pourris, leur choix de saison qui n'était pas des plus frais.

Tout était calme, et très peu de gens osaient encore pointer le bout de leur nez hors de leurs domiciles. Le ciel était d'un gris foncé surprenant, et Sora se prit plusieurs flocons dans les yeux à force d'observer, ébahi, ces derniers tomber sur le béton et rendre son décor quotidien des plus féériques. Il ne reconnaissait presque plus son quartier.

Il était en avance. Le parc était merveilleux. Les arbres tombaient sous le poids de la neige, l'air se faisait brumeux et ce qui était autrefois le gazon et les allées de pierre ne faisaient désormais plus qu'un. Un immense tapis blanc. Sora sourit, enthousiasmé par cette vue, tout comme à l'idée qu'il serait le premier à noircir cette page blanche.

Pour finir, voyant qu'il supportait le froid sans problème, il se laissa tomber et s'amusa à faire une armée d'anges des neiges. L'eau glacée entrait dans son cou, traversant l'épaisseur de son écharpe, et c'est alors qu'il poussait des cris d'horreur que Kairi et sa petite sœur Naminé arrivèrent, main dans la main.

Elles n'attendirent pas plus longtemps pour se moquer de lui et balancer des projectiles préparés à l'avance sur la figure. Affolé, il s'échappa en rampant, sans tenir compte de la boue qui venait maculer ses genoux et ses gants: il se réfugia à l'arrière d'un banc autrefois d'un vert éclatant.

La bataille dura une heure entière. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, haletants, les propriétaires de chiens accompagnaient leurs animaux de compagnie qui faisaient leurs besoins naturels, et bientôt ils aperçurent Riku s'approcher d'eux avec son magnifique labrador: Dingo.

« Wah! Y a Riku! » s'exclama alors Kairi en le voyant approcher, tout souriant.

« Et oui, Riku en personne! » répliqua l'intéressé. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? »

« Rien. » dit Sora en souriant innocemment.

« Laissez moi deviner… c'est vous les responsables de toute cette neige brune? »

« Non! » s'exclamèrent les trois fous en chœur, abordant l'air le plus innocent possible.

« C'est ça, mon cul. » répliqua l'autre.

Il finit par se laisser tomber à leurs côtés et la petite Naminé commença à jouer avec Dingo, lui envoyant des petites boules de neige à la figure, et lui aboyait joyeusement après avoir mordu dans les projectiles glacés.

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez? » s'enquit le nouveau venu.

« J'ai fini ma thèse. » répondit Sora, tout sourire.

Kairi et Riku poussèrent alors une exclamation de surprise. Flatté, il ajouta:

« J'étais motivé. Comme ça j'ai plus de temps pour les corrections. »

« Je n'en suis qu'aux recherches! » dit Riku. « T'es vraiment rapide! »

« Je sais. »

« Attention, il va prendre la grosse tête! » répliqua Kairi.

« Il a bien le droit. » répondit Riku.

Un silence apaisant s'installa, pendant lequel les trois amis observèrent la petite blonde courir dans tous les sens avec une énergie propre aux enfants de son âge. Le parc se fit alors de plus en plus bondé, et les chemins de béton commencèrent à se démarquer du reste du paysage. Des couples faisaient une petite balade matinale. Jeunes ou plus vieux, voire même dans l'âge de la retraite, ils restaient tous aussi touchants. Riku déclara alors qu'il devait retourner chez lui pour faire le ménage. Ils décidèrent de se retrouver dans la soirée pour une petite virée dans la ville et Sora décida, avec Kairi, de monter chez elle pour l'aider à finaliser une robe qu'elle souhaitait présenter à son propre travail de maturité. Elle était plus jeune qu'eux de quatre ans et achevait sa dernière année de collège.

Naminé les devançait, avançant rapidement de ses petites jambes, et, passant par la petite école primaire de Trembley, ils traversèrent le gazon, encore limpide de ce côté-ci, par le petit sentier qui, en hiver, était toujours boueux. Sora ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il était tombé dans ce petit chemin, arrivant chez Kairi ou Riku les fesses brunies par la terre.

* * *

Kairi habitait dans un immeuble de diplomates, et son étage donnait une vue exemplaire de toute la rive droite de Genève, et plus précisément sur la piscine de Varembé. L'été, elle et Sora s'amusaient, en sirotant chacun une brique de thé froid acheté à la Migros (rituel qui durait depuis de nombreuses années), à observer les baigneurs aux profils plus variés les uns que les autres. Il y avait les gros monsieur qui prenaient un bain de soleil sur l'aile droite de la piscine extérieure, avec un slip de bain hideux ou, pour les père de famille conseillés par leurs enfants, avec un caleçon de bain bariolé qui ne pouvait plus leur seoir à leur âge. Il y avait les minettes de quatorze à quinze ans qui minaudaient au bord de la piscine face aux jeunes garçons fashion qui n'avaient pas encore atteint leur taille d'adultes, les femmes qui zieutaient les hommes un peu plus vieux, et parfois, au plus grand plaisir des deux amis, une bande d'hommes sportifs venaient se poser à l'ombre des arbres de la terrasse, jouant avec un ballon gonflable ou des raquettes de ping pong à la table installée à cet effet. Ces derniers étaient admirables: tous arborant des shorts de bain originaux, témoignant de leur activité intellectuelle supérieure aux gamins qui mettaient du gel dans leur coiffure pour se baigner dans la piscine, avec des cheveux que, par paresse, ils laissaient pousser.

Et, enfin, il y avait ceux que Kairi préférait: les douze garçons et la blonde, qui se faisaient appeler dans le quartier par Organisation XIII. Ils étaient admirés par les fillettes préadolescentes du cycle de Montbrillant, car leurs zones de patrouille s'arrêtaient au niveau de la gare, englobant la surface d'à peu près trois quartiers. En été, on pouvait souvent les observer se prélasser dans le gazon de Beaulieu, un joint à la main et un pack de briques de thé froid - toujours acheté à la Migros - gisant sur le sol, et parfois même avec deux ou trois bouteilles de Vodka qu'ils diluaient dans de diverses boissons.

Sora ne les appréciait pas plus que cela. Il avait eu l'occasion de faire leur connaissance: leur quotient intellectuel se limitait à la connaissance des différents types de drogues connues au monde. Il ne pouvait cependant pas démentir que l'aspect physique de la majorité du groupe était agréable; c'est pour cela que longtemps il avait admiré cette bande en piaillant différentes sornettes avec Kairi.

Il se laissa tomber sur le grand canapé de cuir au fond de l'immense salon, et, sentant les muscles de son dos de détendre, il poussa un long soupir de contentement. Kairi partit dans la cuisine faire couler deux cafés bien noirs pour les réchauffer et Naminé avait couru dans sa chambre jouer avec ses poupées.

Sora se redressa, et, voyant que la neige continuait à tomber, il poussa la porte vitrée donnant sur le balcon et se pencha à son rebord, ébloui par ce spectacle des plus merveilleux.

Il sentit une forte émotion le prendre dans sa poitrine. La neige troublait le paysage à partir d'une certaine distance, et la lumière encore faible cachait les alpes qui étaient visibles de cet endroit. Le jet d'eau était caché par la neige, lui aussi, mais le lac restait le seul élément de la nature perceptible au travers de la purée de pois: petite lueur blanche qui reflétait le ciel immaculé.

Kairi le rejoignit, deux grandes tasses à la main, et Sora sortit une cigarette de ses poches. Il ne fumait que très rarement, quand l'occasion de présentait. Et il voulait s'enivrer de ce poison qu'était le tabac pour pouvoir ressentir cette magie blanche avec plus d'intensité.

Son regard fut attiré par une petite tache rouge sur le chemin blanc longeant ce qui, autrefois, était deux terrains de football. Un couple qui courrait sur la neige, criant à n'en plus pouvoir dans un combat acharné. Attendrit, Sora se devina souriant. Il finirent par se laisser tomber à terre et leurs souffles haletants pouvaient s'entendre même sept étages plus haut. Ils finirent par s'embrasser, rejetant toute forme de tabou, et restèrent un long moment agrippés l'un à l'autre.

Sora fut plus touché qu'il ne l'imaginait par ce tableau, et même Kairi avait une petite moue envieuse sur son visage de poupée.

« C'est trop romantique, l'hiver… » soupira-t-elle.

« Je veux me trouver quelqu'un. » répondit Sora.

« Pardon? » s'étonna Kairi. « Je pensais que tu en avais marre de la vie de couple. »

« C'est plus le cas. Enfin si. Je veux juste quelque chose de vrai. Pas une obligation. Pour pouvoir se jeter dans la neige de cette manière, pour pouvoir s'agripper à une masse synthétique quand il fait bien froid. »

« Dans le fond, tu es vraiment un gros romantique, Sora. »

« Je pensais que tu le savais déjà. » ricana l'intéressé. « Je vais me trouver quelqu'un. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire ce soir. »

« Ne cherche pas trop loin. » dit Kairi d'un ton malicieux.

Kairi pu enfin essayer sa robe alors que le crépuscule teintait la ville d'une couleur bleutée. Sora avait passé la majeure partie de son temps dans le froid du balcon, toujours aussi émerveillé par la beauté de l'hiver. Le reste avait été gaspillé dans des essais inutiles des innombrables jeux que possédait Kairi.

Cette dernière poussa la porte vitrée en murmurant un « pst » à son ami qui se retourna vers elle avec étonnement. Cette expression passa alors à la stupéfaction puis à l'émerveillement en une pincée de secondes et les éloges ne tardèrent pas à fuser.

« C'est une pure merveille! » disait-il sans relâche, à un tel point que Kairi devint rouge écrevisse.

« Me… merci. Mais il me reste encore plein de choses à faire. Je dois retoucher la longueur… et plein d'autres choses. »

« On ne dirait pas, alors. » répliqua le brun. « C'est vraiment excellent. »

Toute heureuse, Kairi tourna les talons pour rejoindre sa chambre et pouvoir l'enlever. Sora plongea alors la main dans sa poche, et, à toute vitesse, alluma l'appareil photo du natel. Appelant une dernière fois Kairi, il captura l'image par surprise avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur pour se cacher du courroux de la rousse qui poussa de longs cris d'indignation.

Le projet de Kairi se basait sur une collection de robes, qui n'étaient autres que celles portées par les nombreuses princesses de Disney. Celle qu'elle avait enfilée se révélait comme celle de Belle, d'un jaune doré qui jurait avec merveille avec les cheveux roux de la modèle. Les moindres détails avaient été respectés, passant par les plis dans la longueur de la robe et les différences de tissus qu'elle avait soigneusement étudiés en visionnant les différents films.

Que dire d'autre, sinon qu'il était ébahi par la dextérité de son amie? Observant encore l'image de son amie, il vit l'écran changer d'illustration et une photo floue prise de Riku alors qu'il riait à une blague quelconque apparut, lui arrachant un petit pouffement.

« Le capitaine Crochet à l'appareil? » dit-il en imitant une voix rauque.

« Oh euh… Ah! Ici Peter Pan. Je… ce serait pour savoir si tu étais prêt pour l'affrontement de ce soir. »

« Par ma barbe, ouais! J'attends juste que, euh… la fée Clochette se rhabille. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à ma Clochette? » s'exclama Riku en prenant une voix aigue, feignant le choc.

« Plein de choses... » répondit Sora, séducteur. « Alors, à quelle heure pour le duel? »

« J'ai appelé les gamins perdus. On se retrouve au brasseur des Grottes à vingt heures. »

« Celui en bas de chez moi? » s'étonna le brun.

« Oui. S'il y a trop de monde, on ira ailleurs. »

« 'Kay. » répondit l'autre.

Sora sourit. Leur complicité était telle que presque spontanément, ils arrivaient à incarner des personnages fictifs et à en faire toute une histoire, simplement pour se donner rendez-vous à un bar.

* * *

Dark-side

2010-11-28. chapter 28

_Hello!_

_J'ai cliqué sur ta fic en parcourant ton profil… (déjà, bravo pour ta présentation, elle est très touchante n.n) j'ai jamais vraiment aimé le fandom d'HP mais là… je sais pas. Même pour un simple OS, j'ai été complètement séduit._

_Euh… bon ben je me lance! Bon déjà, faut dire qu'avec un pairing pareil, il faut vraiment être doué pour en faire qqch d'original… ce que tu as fait! :D Il y a tout: de la romance (mais pas trop), de l'humour (à foison!), de l'action (ouais bon, sans Jackie Chan mais franchement voir ça à Poudlard… voilà quoi xD) et un passé bien dark pour Hermione. Yay. Tu pourras voir à mon pseudo que c'est ce qui me plait le plus… :P On s'y attend vraiment pas. Chez d'autres, ça aurait fait un peu tâche, peut-être martyr censée attendrir Drago ou encore pour faire Mary-Sue. Mais bon, j'en suis pas encore aux descriptions des persos n.n_

_Alors parlons de Drago. La plupart des fics DraMionne sont écrites par des filles et elles idéalisent Drago pour en faire un prince charmant bien sombre… mais toi tu lui as donné un côté bien ridicule et détestable (pas dans le sens qu'il est salaud et tout, mais bien parce qu'il inspire la pitié). Peut-être parce que t'es un mec? On voit bien dans ton style un côté plus dur et mature. Je me demande ce que ça donnerait si t'écrivais du yaoi… xD._

_D'ailleurs j'ai adoré le passage où Drago abandonne toute fierté juste pour avoir son bouquin. MDR je te jure j'ai dû passer pour un con aux yeux de ma pote…_

_Quant à Hermione, ben… elle est chiante au possible. Et tu l'as rendue vraiment intello, de telle sorte qu'on a envie de la baffer dès qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Euh, ouais… plutôt dès qu'il y a des guillemets faits pour sa réplique. Mais bon tu me comprends quoi._

_Ce qui est intéressant aussi, c'est sa relation avec Harry. C'est vraiment le pairing pour les plus jeunes lecteurs qui aiment les relations entre persos principaux des fandoms (ouais bon comme pour tout y a des exceptions). Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé le désespoir de Harry et celui d'Hermione, que tu as décrit avec beaucoup de talent. Je crois que j'en ai eu des frissons (aussi y a que moi pour frissonner en lisant un texte…)_

_Euh… que dire encore… Bon, les apparitions de Harry sont géniales, et la seule avec Luna était bien tournée. Normalement, elle apparaît juste comme ça pour faire rire les lecteurs, par contre ici elle apparaît dans le rôle du sage qui fait réfléchir tout le monde._

_Ton OS méritait vraiment une longue review. Les petites font plaisir, mais les meilleures sont les plus grandes, n'est-ce pas?_

_J'espère qu'elle te donnera le sourire._

* * *

L'aspect extérieur de ce bar ne lui avait jamais donné envie d'y entrer. Non pas qu'il aie l'air sale ou quoique ce soit d'autre, mais sa décoration simple et l'appel au poulet frit n'était pas des plus avenants. C'est donc en trainant les pieds que Kairi et lui se rendirent au lieu de rendez-vous, bien décidés à se changer les idées après une longue journée de travail intellectuel.

La fatigue de sa nuit blanche commençait à se faire sentir. Il ne serait pas des plus accueillants pour attirer son âme sœur.

Riku leur fit un signe de la main et Hayner se précipita à leurs côtés. Il n'attendit pas plus pour blaguer et Sora retrouva son énergie en éclatant de rire, pour enfin saluer tous ses amis avec bonne humeur. La copine d'Hayner, Olette, lui fit une bise sonore et Pence rajouta des gloussements au fou rire de Sora. Tifa et Cloud leur sourirent tout en restant collés, car jamais ils ne lâchaient la main de l'autre. La bonne humeur s'installa dans le groupe et voyant que le bar leur offrait une grande table, ils y restèrent et la tournée des bières pu enfin commencer.

Mais Sora, après avoir dépassé sa quatrième bière, ne se souvenait plus de rien.

Il se réveilla avec une nausée entêtante qui le précipita aux toilettes miteux. Haletant, il prit la direction de la salle de bain en se passant le visage sous l'eau glacée, quand une voix grave le fit sursauter.

« Hallo mein Bruder. »

Riku se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, le teint pâle et les yeux cernés mais son éternel sourire moqueur ne l'avait toujours pas quitté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » grimaça le brun en passant sa tête sous l'eau froide.

« Tu étais vraiment mal en point hier, alors j'ai veillé sur toi pour vérifier que tu ne te noies pas dans ton vomi. »

« Je t'aime, tu sais ça? » répliqua Sora avec hargne avant de tituber sur son vieux canapé qu'il aimait tant.

« Oui oui. » répliqua Riku en lui apportant un café.

« Quelle heure il est? »

« Deux heures de l'aprèm. »

« Tu déconnes? » s'exclama Sora en regardant l'horloge murale en plastique.

« Tu as fait une nuit blanche hier, avoue. »

« Juste un peu. » soupira le brun avant de se laisser à nouveau tomber sur l'accoudoir.

Il entendit vaguement Riku siroter sa propre boisson, et, malgré tout intrigué qu'il ne réprimande pas son manque de sommeil, il redressa péniblement la tête, le détaillant avec attention. Il ne portait pas de haut, restait à torse nu. Sora fronça les sourcils.

« C'est pas toi qui es super pudique? »

« Ah, vraiment? » répondit-il simplement. « Je peux te retourner le compliment. »

« Hein? »

Lui-même se trouvait en caleçon. Rougissant, il ramena rapidement contre lui l'un des vieux coussins vert clair et Riku eut un petit rire.

« T'as plus grand-chose à cacher, tu sais. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça? » paniqua Sora, commençant à s'imaginer des choses.

Riku haussa un sourcil en sa direction, sa bouche cachée derrière sa tasse, avant d'éclater franchement de rire.

« Tu devrais voir ta tête! »

Il repartit alors dans la salle de bain, manifestant d'un air vague son besoin soudain de prendre une douche.

Sora se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de souvenirs de la veille. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer? Il imaginait très facilement la possibilité qu'il se soit endormi au bout d'un certain nombre de verres, ronflant bruyamment, et ses amis qui profitaient pour lui dessiner des calomnies sur le visage. Mais d'autres hypothèses lui venaient à l'esprit.

Peut-être avait-il commencé à danser sur une table, avec le déhanché qu'il avait longtemps travaillé devant son miroir dans le but de passer le temps, mais qui, malgré tout, restait désastreux. Peut-être avait-il lancé un jeu sordide tel qu'un action ou vérité, ou bien le jeu de la bouteille. Peut-être avait-il embrassé tous ses amis. Peut-être avait-il embrassé un inconnu. Peut-être avait-il couché avec un inconnu. Peut-être avait-il couché avec…

Sa panique devint des plus fortes et il se redressa, passant outre les élancements dans son ventre qui faisaient monter une chaleur lourde le long de sa gorge. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il ouvrit les stores avec rapidité et inspecta l'état de sa chambre. Ses vêtements avaient été pliés sur la chaise en bois, ses chaussures trainaient en dessous de son lit, et contrairement à ce qu'il s'imaginait, les couvertures n'étaient pas complètement emmêlées. Sora comprit que Riku l'avait bordé et que son sommeil avait été paisible.

Gêné d'avoir envisagé une telle possibilité, il décida de préparer ses vêtements et sortit deux pullovers bien épais ainsi qu'un jean encore neuf qu'il avait à peine porté. Les loques de la veille furent ainsi donc envoyées dans le panier à linge et Sora put s'atteler aux choix le plus difficile auquel il devait faire face chaque matin: le choix des chaussettes.

Car le jeune homme en avait une collection épatante. Il en achetait même sur internet, à l'effigie de ses chanteurs et héros de manga préférés. Colorées, bariolées, aux motifs des plus divers, tous ses amis n'avaient jamais besoin de chercher bien loin quant aux cadeaux qu'ils devaient lui offrir.

Il opta pour une paire de couleur émeraude et, voyant que Riku sortait de la petite pièce embuée, il y entra à son tour, ses affaires enfournées dans ses bras.

Après la douche presque glacée, il se sentit bien mieux et, se réchauffant avec les vêtements qu'il avait accrochés au radiateur, il put s'estimer frais comme une rose.

Riku cuisinait, comme à son habitude. Sora était une véritable catastrophe aux fourneaux, et bien souvent Riku venait chez lui pour lui préparer des repas sains autres que les nouilles au porc ou au poulet qu'on pouvait acheter au rayon asiatique de la Migros ou encore de la purée en flocons.

« Tu nous fais quoi? » s'enquit le plus jeune en s'approchant de la cuisinière. « Oh, Riku, t'es vraiment mon meilleur ami! » reprit-il en levant ses bras, à la manière des enfants.

Un bon riz au curry mijotait sur une grande poêle, et Riku fit battre ses cils avec précipitation comme pour feindre l'émotion.

« Arrête, tu me gênes! » dit-il en imitant une mijaurée.

« Mais tu sais que c'est la vérité, chéri. » répliqua Sora avec un clin d'œil.

Cette expression, même s'il l'avait employée pour se rassurer lui-même quant à sa frayeur de tantôt, le fit rougir malgré tout et il retourna dans le salon, s'installant au vieux piano d'un blanc caillé et jouant d'une main tremblante un vieux morceau qu'il n'avait jamais oublié.

Riku se mit à imiter le son du piano avec une voix suraigüe et Sora éclata de rire, loupant son accord. Il reprit avec force les suivants mais, déstabilisé par la « connerie » de son ami, son morceau se révéla catastrophique et le plus grand lui répliqua dès la dernière note:

« Tu ne peux pas avoir oublié To Zanarkand! Honte à toi! »

« Oh, ça va hein! » répliqua Sora. « Essaie, toi, de jouer avec un couillon qui chante avec une voix de fille. »

« Qui tu traites de couillon? »

L'après-midi de déroula comme tous les précédents. Ils plaisantèrent comme si la cuite de Sora n'avait pas eu lieu. Mais le brun sentait comme une gêne qui planait, et il ne se sentait pas le courage d'interroger son ami sur les évènements de la veille au soir. Et comme Riku restait dormir, ils jouèrent de longues heures au piano en chœur, jusqu'à ce que sonnent les dix heures du soir, où le règlement de l'immeuble stipulait un silence religieux chez tous les habitants. Ils ouvrirent alors la boîte poussiéreuse du Monopoly, comme l'évocation d'anciennes parties avaient été tirées des méandres de leurs souvenirs.

Riku gagna. Sora était réputé pour ne pas être très malin, mais la vérité était qu'il ne réfléchissait pas assez vite.

Il cogitait encore les tactiques qu'il aurait dû user pour gagner plus d'argent en allant se coucher, abandonnant Riku à l'ancienne chambre de ses parents.

Le malaise avait beau s'être atténué tout au long de l'après-midi, il ne l'avait cependant pas quitté. Un trou noir remplaçait les souvenirs de la veille, comme s'il les avait perdus dans ses verres de bière. Comme s'il s'était endormi après… après…

Il ne savait même pas à partir de quand sa mémoire commençait à lui faire défaut. Une certaine limite se faisait comme fondue, brouillée par des éléments indistincts, et seuls quelques visages grimaçants lui venaient à l'esprit.

Il s'endormit donc, fatigué d'avoir cogité tout l'après-midi, sans avoir obtenu ses réponses. Malheureusement, son sommeil ne put être porté à sa fin. Un craquement sonore le fit sursauter et il se redressa dans son lit, ensommeillé, à la recherche de l'origine du son. Il entendit simplement un petit grincement venant de sa porte et, intrigué, il s'y rendit à pas de loup, car la fatigue le faisait délirer comme un plein rêve: il était persuadé d'être à la poursuite d'un loup rouge et il ne reprit ses esprits qu'après s'être cogné contre la l'embrasure de la porte.

Riku se tenait sur le canapé, le dos droit, comme à son habitude, une cigarette aux lèvres.

La fumée s'élevait au dessus de sa tête en volutes aussi argentées que l'étaient ses cheveux, éclairées par les lumières orangées de la rue sur laquelle donnait la fenêtre du salon.

Intrigué, Sora s'approcha de lui et s'installa négligemment sur l'accoudoir, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« Je réfléchis. » soupira Riku sans le regarder.

Sora ne répondit rien, l'observant avec plus d'attention. Ses traits étaient fatigués et son regard baissé sur le croisement de ses jambes en tailleurs. Il était exactement dans la même position que Sora lorsqu'il avait terminé sa thèse.

« Tu m'as paru bizarre cet après-midi. » finit-il par avouer, comme la fatigue brisait les réticences qu'il avait eues pendant la journée.

« Ah, vraiment? Tu as remarqué ça, toi? » répliqua l'autre avec ironie. « Mais c'est que tu es plus malin que tu n'en as l'air. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Riku? »

Le plus grand finit par tourner son visage vers lui. Sora pu remarquer, avec le petit éclairage de la pièce, que ses yeux étaient gonflés. Il n'osa pas se prononcer, mais l'évidence le frappa quand, soupirant de dépit, Riku éteignit sa cigarette en faisant miroiter les braises du petit foyer. Il se redressa.

« A-Attends! » s'exclama Sora en se levant presque en même temps. « Tu ne vas pas bien! »

« Je sais. »

« Et tu ne veux pas m'en parler? » s'alarma le plus jeune en l'attrapant par le bras, s'emmêlant les pieds avec le câble des écouteurs qu'on pouvait relier à la télévision.

« Pas vraiment, non. »

« Mais je suis ton meilleur ami… » bégaya Sora en écarquillant les yeux.

« Possible. »

« Mais… »

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres froides que Riku posa sur la commissure des siennes. Une force sembla l'empoigner violemment au niveau de sa gorge et, surpris, Sora recula.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… tu fais? »

« Rien. » répondit Riku d'une voix dure. « Ce n'est rien, n'est-ce pas? »

« Je… Riku, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir? »

Riku se contenta de lui sourire avec méchanceté. Sora comprit que ce sourire était dédié au véritable méchant de l'histoire.

« Eh bien… tu as bu. Tu as bu comme un trou, il faut dire. Et c'était amusant. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait? »

Riku eut un petit rire puis tourna le dos, laissant là un Sora désemparé.

« Tu devrais voir ta tête. »

Et Sora eut beau pousser la porte de ses parents le plus fort possible, menacer Riku de mort ou encore crier et frapper tout son saoul, tout cela resta sans but.

* * *

Les corrections de sa thèse allaient bon train. Sora multipliait ses sorties chez Kairi pour lui servir d'assistant dans la création de ses robes et mettait toute son énergie dans des sorties prévues pour des rencontres avec d'autres personnes. Il voulait trouver son âme sœur et son but semblait désespéré. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Squall.

Squall ne parlait pas beaucoup. Il était grand et très beau, avec de longs cheveux bruns et un regard perçant. Cependant, les discussions qu'il avait eues avec Sora s'était révélées exagérément longues, tant et si bien que par deux fois, ils furent les derniers à quitter le bar.

Quand arriva la troisième fois, Sora eut droit à son baiser. Enfin, il pouvait embrasser quelqu'un dans le froid et, le cœur joyeux, il fit monter le jeune homme chez lui pour pouvoir profiter de la chaleur sous le regard bienveillant et glacé de la neige.

Les jours passaient et les flocons disparaissait de temps en temps, pour revenir avec plus de vigueur que la dernière fois. Sora était aux anges. Sa thèse se révélait bourrée de fautes de frappe qu'il se délectait à corriger encore et encore, inlassablement.

Riku restait injoignable. Sora essayait de temps en temps de l'appeler, mais soit le plus grand refusait ses appels, soit il feignait d'être déjà en ligne avec quelqu'un d'autre. Sora finit par abandonner et se résigna à la perte de contact avec celui qui comptait le plus pour lui, à la même place que Kairi…

Sora releva légèrement la tête à cette idée, observant Squall qui s'amusait à essayer les touches du piano.

Celui qui comptait le plus pour lui, à la même place que Kairi. Mais avait-il vraiment le droit de « classer » une personne telle que Riku? Sur bien des points, sa complicité était plus forte avec le jeune homme, tandis que sur d'autres, c'était à Kairi qu'il faisait part de ses opinions. Et maintenant qu'il voyait sa cuisine devenir de plus en plus semblable à un lieu sinistré par une tornade, il sentait avec de plus en plus de violence le désarroi que lui provoquait l'absence de Riku. Il avait les preuves matérielles qu'il n'était plus là. Et au même titre que Kairi, il tremblait à l'idée de le perdre. Il lui manquait cruellement.

Celui qui comptait le plus pour lui. Sora se ressaisit. Squall lui souriait, les doigts posés sur le piano. Squall était à ses côtés, à présent, et il avait pris la place importante mais bien souvent vide qui se compare à l'amitié dans l'esprit et le cœur d'une personne. Squall était bon, Squall était gentil et Squall était beau; il était même intelligent. Un peu cynique sur les bords, mais une personne intelligente finissait souvent par tomber dans ce vice. Alors pourquoi ne mentionner que ses meilleurs amis, les prétendre comme étant ceux qui comptaient le plus pour lui, alors que Squall avait pris place dans son cœur?

Sora baissa la tête sur son clavier, conscient que les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Il ne voulait pas que Squall le voie pleurer, il ne voulait pas avoir à se justifier auprès de qui que ce soit. Il voulait être seul. Non. Il voulait se confier. Et les amis sont les mieux placés pour écouter les jérémiades d'un enfant pourri gâté.

Squall avait quitté l'appartement. Sora appelait sans grande conviction Riku, mais ce dernier ne répondait toujours pas. Et à chaque fois qu'il devait éteindre le téléphone, il s'en retrouvait des plus frustrés, mais avant tout blessé.

* * *

La neige se remit à tomber. Et Sora songea à appeler Kairi.

« Oui? »

« Salut! »

« Eh! Salut! »

Sora sourit. Le silence de Riku l'avait fait se sentir seul au monde, jusqu'à ce qu'il se persuade que même Kairi lui en voulait.

« J'ai un problème… » commença-t-il, sentant ses joues se colorer.

« Quoi? »

« Tu pourrais appeler Riku… pour moi? »

Il y eut un petit silence à l'autre bout du fil. Kairi poussa alors un petit soupir.

« Il est avec moi. »

Une petite pointe de jalousie vint chatouiller son estomac et, fronçant les sourcils, il demanda:

« Je pourrais lui parler? »

Un autre silence, et Sora comprit que Kairi cachait le combiné d'une main pour qu'il n'entende pas la conversation. Il sentit la colère l'envahir.

« Kairi! Enlève ta main de ton natel et laisse moi entendre ce que cette ordure dit sur moi! Kairi! Kairi! Kairiii! »

« C'est bon Sora. » soupira la jeune femme. « Il n'a pas envie de te parler maintenant. Je vais essayer de le convaincre… »

Un petit « Eh! » retentit au loin et malgré tout, Sora ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« … donc essaye de l'appeler ce soir. Mais! » s'exclama-t-elle soudainement, le faisant sursauter et faire monter à nouveau l'angoisse en lui. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour qu'il se sente aussi mal. Mais essaye d'y réfléchir. »

Le problème était que Sora avait déjà réfléchi. Mais trop tard, comme à son habitude. Et il avait compris les sentiments de Riku à son encontre. Il l'avait blessé en reculant. Sora avait juste été surpris. Lui avait pris cela comme étant un refus pur et dur, sans délicatesse, presque égoïste et comme il avait changé de sujet juste après cela, Riku ne pouvait que lui en vouloir.

Sora ferma les yeux et se laissa une nouvelle fois pleurer. S'il avait compris ce que désirait Riku, il avait un peu plus de mal à savoir ce que lui voulait. Tout était compliqué. Et surtout l'amour. Encore plus quand on est attiré par les deux sexes.

Il resta couché toute la journée, zappant de chaines en chaines, laissant son moral remonter à la vue des épisodes de Friends, se moquant des joueurs du Juste Prix, ne tarissant pas d'éloges silencieux à l'intention de Lagaffe et, voyant le ciel se couvrir, il se redressa, bien décidé à prendre une douche.

Il aimait la solitude. Mais dans les journées telles que celles-ci, elle devenait pesante. Il rêvait de voir ses parents revenir à la maison, et de retourner à l'école primaire, là où tout était plus simple et où son père, d'une voix ferme, donnait une réponse à toutes ses questions. Même si, la plupart du temps, elle se révélaient fausses.

Sortant de la salle de bain, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette relâche, il frôla la crise cardiaque en voyant Riku installé devant son ordinateur, comme si de rien n'était, une main posée sous son menton.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » cria Sora d'une voix étrangement aigue, la main posée sur son cœur.

« Ce que tu as écrit est vraiment bon. » dit Riku sans quitter l'ordi des yeux.

« Je… réponds moi! »

Il ne savait plus trop à quoi penser, à présent. Son ventre lui jouait une symphonie de sentiments qui lui faisaient tourner la tête, et ce compliment qui le toucha bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Ses derniers cachés par ses poings fermés, il sentit ses épaules partir dans des soubresauts incontrôlés.

« Je veux dire… même sans correction, c'est riche et varié… et tes phrases sont tournées… de manière incroyable. Regarde, là… je veux dire, où est-ce que tu as été pêcher des mots pareils? »

Que pouvait-il répondre? Un immense sentiment de bonheur et de fierté l'envahissait, tant et si bien que ses mains tremblaient. Il ne voyait pas ce que pointait Riku du doigt sur l'écran, mais après tout, si lui le décrétait, Sora ne pouvait que lui faire confiance. C'était si doux…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Riku? » pleurait-il.

« Je suis venu voir ton travail, voyons. » répliqua l'autre.

Si Sora avait gardé ses yeux ouverts, il aurait pu voir le visage attendri de Riku. Mais il était perdu.

Ce texte sur lequel il avait tant buché… cette abomination qui lui avait apporté tant de tracas, qui ne serait évaluée que par un regard hautain, le regard d'un professeur qui avait passé la moitié de sa vie à l'université. Peu de monde avait lu ses écrits. Peu de vrais gens. Et ce que lui chantait la voix de Riku se résumait en quelques mots, vu sous l'angle de la félicité, à ce qu'une longue review bien constructive lui aurait procuré. Il était aux anges, et malgré ses larmes, un immense sourire lui étirait les coins de la bouche. Jamais quelque chose ne lui avait autant fait plaisir.

« J-Je… »

« Allons Sora, ressaisis-toi. » dit le plus grand, et Sora sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

Il réagit plus vite que l'aurait voulu son esprit. Il agrippa ses mains à son cou et pleura contre son torse, étant trop petit pour glisser sa tête sous la sienne. Riku réussit à le calmer après être resté figé quelques instants, l'enserrant dans ses bras et lui murmurant des excuses. Sora se sentait si bien…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, l'autre soir? » demanda le plus jeune d'une toute petite voix.

Riku ne répondit pas tout de suite, glissant ses doigts dans la tignasse de Sora et arrachant à se dernier des frissons incontrôlables.

« Quel soir? »

« Les deux, en fait… »

« Eh bien… le soir du pub… mais, dis-moi, est-ce que tu as deviné? » se reprit Riku avec un petit rire.

« Peut-être bien. Je crois que je t'ai séduit. » répondit Sora en rougissant.

« Le mot est faible. » ricana l'autre.

« Et…? »

« Comment ça, et? J'ai trop de respect pour toi, Sora. Je t'ai bordé et bam! Tu t'es endormi. »

Tous deux étaient soulagés de se savoir dans cette position, cachant son visage écrevisse à l'autre. Leur gêne se traduisait par cette manie de toujours rapporter les faits en dérision. Cela était beaucoup plus rassurant.

« Mais… »

« Et le lendemain, je t'ai embrassé. Et tu m'as rejeté. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » répondit aussitôt Sora. « J'ai été pris par surprise. Ça m'a fait un truc bizarre, et j'ai reculé. Mais je me doutais bien que tu pensais ça. »

« Le problème avec toi Sora, c'est que tu ne comprends que ce qui touche les autres. » soupira le plus grand. « Ça t'a fait quoi comme, euh… truc? »

« Eh bien… ça m'a pris la gorge… comme quand on veut pleurer. »

« Alors c'est que tu as apprécié. Je parie qu'avec tes autres conquêtes, ça ne t'a jamais fait ça. »

« Ben non. » répliqua Sora qui voulait disparaître six pieds sous terre. « C'est bien pour ça que ça m'a surpris. »

« Eh bien, je ne voudrais pas trop me vanter, mais… je pense pouvoir dire que tu es amoureux de moi. C'est plutôt flatteur. » murmura Riku, resserrant son emprise sur le plus petit.

« Tu crois? » souffla Sora.

« C'est fort probable. »

« Comment est-ce que je pourrais le savoir? »

Riku les sépara de quelques centimètres pour coller son front contre celui du brun. Il mêla leurs regards dans un mélange de teintes froides, et apprécia les yeux azur que Sora écarquilla. Ce dernier les ferma avec force en essayant de se dégager d'une telle façon qu'elle se révélait attendrissante… mais Riku était le plus fort.

« Au viol! Au viol! » se mit-il alors à beugler.

« Tais-toi, idiot. » pouffa Riku. « Je ne te violerai pas. On a juste une enquête à résoudre. »

« Une enquête… t'es vraiment con. »

Vexé, Riku redressa brusquement la tête pour s'appuyer sur celle de Sora qui commença aussitôt à gesticuler.

« Mais laisse moi partir pauv' tâche! »

Amusé, il raffermit sa prise sur la taille de Sora et bougea un pied, puis l'autre, laissant Sora suivre le mouvement, pour qu'ils se lancent dans un slow des plus lents. Voyant l'interrupteur à sa gauche, il les fit se balancer dans cette direction pour que son épaule les plonge dans le noir de la nuit, uniquement éclairés par les lampadaires de la rue et les phares aveuglants des voitures.

« T'es vraiment grave… » finit par murmurer Sora.

« C'est peut-être vrai. »

« Non, c'est la pure vérité. »

« T'es méchant tu sais… » souffla Riku avec outrance.

Sora lui donna un petit coup dans la clavicule au moyen de son front, et le silence s'installa. Riku savait que Sora chauffait ses méninges. Il continua à les faire se balancer puis, arrivés au bord de la table, il souleva Sora pour l'y asseoir et joignit à nouveau leurs fronts.

Il était adorable, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une simple serviette qui menaçait de tomber d'un instant à l'autre. Cela ne rendait que l'atmosphère plus électrique et propice à ce moment magique rythmé par les régulières bourrasques de vent qui venaient plaquer contre la vitre bon nombre de flocons.

Sora semblait encore absent mais quand Riku passa une main glacée sur sa joue, la vive chaleur qu'il y sentit le rassura. Sa joie commença à déborder et il ne put retenir un bref baiser sur sa joue, jubilant à voir le brun lever ses grands yeux sur lui, innocents. De l'eau dégoulinait encore sur ses joues, et ses cheveux humides reflétaient la seule source de lumière orangée, lui donnant l'air d'un extraterrestre. Riku n'attendit pas plus pour lui faire cette remarque, ce qui lui valut un petit coup de boule et un regard assassin.

S'observant ainsi à la dérobée, ils ne purent tenir face à la tension et éclatèrent de rire. Ils prendraient tout le temps nécessaire pour faire éclater leur bonheur commun. Pour l'instant, de timides caresses sur leurs mains jointes suffisaient, comme tous deux craignaient de brusquer l'autre.

Les réflexions de Sora semblèrent alors mener à un but car, sans crier gare, il déposa un petit baiser chaste et des plus tendres sur les lèvres froides de Riku avant de baisser les yeux rapidement. Le cœur du plus grand, qui, déjà, était précipité, redoubla d'intensité. Il ne pouvait y croire.

« Alors, Holmes? » murmura Riku.

« … Élémentaire, mon cher Watson. Je crois bien que je suis amoureux de toi. »

« Je m'en doutais. »

« Et je pense que toi aussi, t'es amoureux de moi. » ajouta Sora en le fixant d'un air goguenard.

« ….Oui. »

« Et… maintenant? »

« On devrait peut-être s'embrasser. »

« Encore. »

« Ouais. »

Ils s'observèrent un instant, un sourire idiot aux lèvres, avant de s'approcher doucement l'un de l'autre. Sora se ravisa un instant, pouffant bêtement de rire mais Riku, sentant une vague de courage l'envahir, lâcha sa main pour attraper son menton et joindre leurs bouches. Tous deux crurent exploser. Riku laissa ses mains parcourir le torse de Sora comme son amour s'épanouissait de seconde en seconde, caresser chacune des courbes qu'il croisait pour s'enorgueillir des gémissements que poussait l'autre et venir se jouer de ces mèches indomptables qui l'avaient toujours fasciné.

« Eh bah… » soupira Riku une fois leur baiser fou de passion rompu.

Sora lui ôtait son pullover au moyen de gestes fébriles et le parcourut tout entier de baiser, mettant Riku dans le même état que le sien et s'amusant d'une bosse familière qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse.

« Je me demande ce que ça donnerait si tu écrivais du yaoi. » laissa échapper le plus grand, qui paraissait souffrir le martyr de ne pouvoir venir à bout de son désir d'un simple claquement de doigts.

Sora se figea dans les baisers et releva la tête vers Riku, une main sur la ceinture de son compagnon.

« Pardon? »

« Non rien. » grogna Riku qui le fusilla du regard, lui souhaitant toutes les tourmentes psychique au monde après l'avoir torturé de cette manière en cessant brusquement toute forme de câlin.

« Comment tu sais ce que c'est du yaoi? »

« Kairi m'en a parlé. » répliqua Riku en essayant de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais Sora le repoussa, les sourcils froncés.

« Kairi ne sait pas ce que c'est. »

Riku soupira.

« Il m'arrive de lire des fanfictions. »

« Darkside… c'est toi? » bégaya Sora, qui ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. « Depuis tout ce temps, c'est toi? »

Riku détourna les yeux, gêné d'avoir ainsi perdu sa couverture.

« Tu sais, j'ai un petit côté pervers. »

Et au vu de la bestialité du baiser qui suivit, Riku se dit que les gaffes avaient parfois du bon.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous? J'ai écrit cet os pour les derniers 20'000 mots du NaNowRiMo et on peut dire qu'avec la neige, j'ai été prise par une poussée d'inspiration fulgurante...

Reviews? :3


End file.
